Saturday Morning Sacrilege
by RegulaOne
Summary: Sci-Fi/Action/Adventure taking place inside the Cartoon Network. Two faction of 'toons fight for control of the Cartoon Network. One is lead by Max Steel, a former hero turned terrorist leader and another is lead by a hero named ZZ determined to stop him.
1. Disclaimer

-1**Disclaimer**

**This fan fiction contains cartoon characters from various shows that do not belong to me. I wrote this to be entertaining and fun to read. This is a crossover between different universes. I do not own the characters that are used in this fan fiction. They are properties of the respected owners. I have only created one character for this fan fiction. Here is the list of characters and owners. **

**Ziv Zoolander(ZZ), Genosix, Blitzy, Ninjzz (Bots Master) owned by Jean Chapolin and Avi Arad.**

**Gary Oak (Pokemon) owned by Satoshi Sajiro and 4Kids**

**Max Steel (Max Steel) owned by Mainframe Incorporated**

**Chicken, Cow(Cow and Chicken) owned by Cartoon Network**

**Loudmouth Kiddington (Histeria), Zee(Ztea Project) owned by WB entertainment**

**Ikki Tenryou, Erika and Medabee owned by Bee Train and Nelvana **

**Cubix and Connor (Cubix) owned by 4kids Entertainment**

**Sakura, The Mutant Cyborg, and the Anime Commando Team were created by myself. **


	2. Introduction

-1

**Saturday Morning Sacrilege **

**By **

**RegulaOne **

**Introduction**

**One day In Atlanta Georgia, a very weird and very world changing event happened. This event will bring both toons and humans together and will bring to light the subject of toon rights. **

**It was a clash between two factions of toons, a clash that will place humans between a battle for who is dominant. This clash will take place in the place where both toons and humans meet on a daily basis, a cherished place, a place that is loved by millions of people around the world…..**

…**.The Cartoon Network **


	3. One Day in Atlanta Georgia

**Chapter 1**

…**One Day in Atlanta Georgia **

**One day in Atlanta, Georgia, the sun rose over the city, Atlanta, sometimes referred to as the example of urban sprawl gone out of control, rose along with the morning sun. People woke up and went about the business of getting ready for the day. Families got ready, children got ready for school. People without children got ready for work. Atlanta, Georgia rose to a new morning. Traffic filled the streets, highways and interstates that ran through Atlanta. The highways became like waiting areas, some people moved, some people were stuck in traffic, others zoomed past others not regarding the people who were stuck. Commuters who drove these cars were from all walks of life. Some where middle class workers, others were parents who were rushing kids to school, others were the rich people who thought very little about the middle class. Others were the self-centered people who had no regard for others but themselves. In this mess of traffic, one particular van got some attention. This van was painted all black, it's windows were tinted, it was aged by the years it had been on earth, an untold and unknown number of years. The people who were stuck in traffic tried to identify the drivers inside, but the drivers were unseen. The people were only known by the shape, the movement and the fact they seemed to only be figures in an unknown, aged van.**

**On the other side of this country, somewhere in a city called Mega Corp city, a day was rising on it. Like in Atlanta, people from all walks of life, Parents, Workers, Single people and middle class people went about their business. One particular person however didn't have the luxury of the anonymity of the populace. This person by a stroke of chance and discovery has thrown himself into the local and national spotlight. His name was Ziv Zoolander. He was a twenty-something, slender built nerdy computer and cybernetics ace, he had received his PH-D in cybernetics at an early age. He invented a microprocessor that used a newly designed neural network architecture that ZZ had come up with in his bedroom, This processor gave robots human-like qualities including human emotions, thinking skills and even talents such as art and playing sports. The security bots that Mega Corps built used scale down versions of this that used only basic functions and left out emotions but still gave them thinking skills that they used to adapt to situations. ZZ won many awards for this new breakthrough and it looked as if he was rising not only in the Mega Corps but in the world of computer science. **

**The discovery that led Ziv Zoolander also known as ZZ to the spotlight was that he once worked for a company that specialized in creation of cybernetic systems and beings. The company was called Mega Corps. He discovered while hacking into the database for fun from his office on the 105****th**** floor that the company Mega Corps had manufactured microprocessors to used in the new robots they were creating and these microprocessors contained programming that would allow Mega Corp to take over the programming of the robots and command them to do things Mega Corp wanted. ZZ also discovered by hacking into a secret file that the company's CEO Louis Leon Paradim and the Vice President Lady Frenzy wanted to take over the world with them. This hacking didn't go unnoticed, it got the companies attention, he was subsequently fired and reported to law enforcement. For the past few years, Mega Corps had secretly tried in many attempts to eliminate ZZ. They tried everything from kidnapping and attempted murder to framing him for criminal acts to destroy him. ZZ is also branded a most wanted terrorist, he is wanted by the FBI, Interpol, and the CIA for his "terrorist" activities. The "activites" consisted of him being blamed for acts that were done by Mega Corps. One attempt that became most famous was the attempt to bomb members of the UN. They were from all countries on a meeting about using robots for security. Mega Corps planted a bomb on the train that they were riding on going towards the Mega Corp building. The bomb was disarmed by ZZ who climbed aboard the train to stop it and the leaders were safe. However, this didn't win him any favors, he was still branded a terrorist. **

**ZZ lived in an old bomb shelter underground that was built in the 1970's by his grandfather. He lived there with his collection of robots and his little sister Blitzy. Blitzy was an 11 year old tomboy with a knack for video games, extreme sports and fighting Mega Corps. She was also a victim of Mega Corps kidnapping attempt. She was saved by ZZ and his collection of robots. **

**ZZ has a collection of robots that do a diverse number of functions. One of them is a ninja robot named Ninjzz. He was 6 feet tall, colored black and had 4 arms. He had the strength of 7 men and has the ninja skills of a master ninja. Another one was a genius robot named Genosix. His head was a cylndrical structure with a jaw at the bottom, he had long tubes for eyes hanging off the top two sides of his head, they were connected by wires to it. He had a square body, robotic arms and long slender robotic legs. He had an IQ of 300 and can come up with technology to help ZZ in his fight against Mega Corps. Genosix was the first robot ZZ had built with his new microprocessor technology. **

**ZZ was in the bathroom shaving when a soccer ball went in there and hit him on his leg. ZZ kicked it back in. One of his "sports bots", his sports playing robots had kicked it in there. Blitzy chased the robots playfully, taunting them to find her. She knew some where not equipped with expensive robotic super vision system. **

**Back in Atlanta Georgia, The van continued to be stuck in traffic, inside the van, the five figures were waiting patiently, eating breakfast from a fast food restaurant, they wore all black cloaks. In the back were some metal carrying cases that contained something. One sitting in the passenger seat eating his breakfast egg and sausage sandwich turns on the radio and hears this broadcast. **

"…**.Good Day Atlanta, this is W-ATL, radio, today the forecast is HOT, this is "hotlanta" you know. Traffic on the I-95 is slow due to an accident up near exit 5. Bypass that because if you don't, man you must had been stuuupid…"**

**The character driving yells "SHIT!…This is gonna mess up our schedule, SHIT!", the character in the passenger seat calmly says "chill out dude, were gonna get there, just gonna take a little time." **

**Somewhere in a small town called Bubble Town, a small unusual small town with colorful building with unusual architecture. Some buildings were shaped like bubbles, others were shaped like triangles. This town was like Mega Corp city only a smaller, more mellow version of it. It was populated with robots and humans. These robots were more peaceful and more colorful than the gray and intimidating security robots of Mega Corp city. In this small town, a 12 year old boy lived there with his robot. The boy's name was Connor and his robot name was Cubix. Cubix was a colorful robot that could transform into different vehicles. Cubix was peaceful and loved to play with the other children in bubble town. **

**On this day, Cubix was hanging out in Connor's father's garage, he was their with some other kids from the neighborhood. A girl named Abby was there, she liked to hang around Connor. They were discussing different robot models and discussing a female inventor who was like a big sister to the group. **

**Back in Atlanta, the traffic that block the progress of the van moved, the van begin to move as well, the speed of the traffic and the van gradually increased and they move down I-95, "'bout time" the character in the driver seat said. The van continued to move at a moderate speed, not too fast, not too much in a hurry but not so slow that it could impede the movement of traffic. **

**The Cartoon Network, a place where all 'toons and humans came together in a mixing bowl of diversity. Cartoon characters of all shapes and sizes and humans of all races and cultures met here. The Cartoon Network Facility is a concrete building with the modern architecture made standard after the 1980's. It is concrete with glass windows going all around it. The glass windows are bordered by concrete lines that are build to divide the continuous pattern of the concrete. The Cartoon Network building is surrounded by parks with pathways that are used to get around the facility. The facility has everything that a cartoon animation and playing facility would have., animation studios, broadcast facility, live-action studios and offices. Here in this facility, business was going on as it has gone on since the cartoon network began. People filed into offices, writing reports, calling on the phones. The animation studios were busy creating cartoon characters, drawing animations and recording dialog. In the broadcast facilities, it was really busy, the people were behind control centers with small screens, they looked at other screens on the wall, these screens ran graphics and the different programs that the Cartoon Network ran. One person sitting behind a screen says "…transmit feed 1 to our facility in India." One person complies and presses a button on a control panel that has a mess of buttons, some lighted others not. **

**Meanwhile in the security area that was in the basement near the parking garage, a few guards watch over another control center the activities around the Cartoon Network Facility. The guards talk about anything as guards who are bored do. Then a man walks in, he was a business-casual dressed man who was part of a security firm who was assigned here. He is testing a secret project here. "Has it been activated? He asks a guard. "Yes, it has" The guard answers back. **

**The van pulls off the freeway into the city, the van drives down a main street that is a mix of commercial and entertainment businesses. They then turn onto another street that led to another avenue. The van turns down this avenue and drives until it turns onto the roadway leading to the entrance of the Cartoon Network facilities. The van parks in front of the facility and wait a few moments. The characters inside the van observe the movements of the people going in and out of the facility. The characters get out of the van, carrying the metal boxes filled with something.. They walk gingerly into the sliding glass and metal doors of the facility. They enter the lobby and drop the metal boxes.**

**The people at the lobby desk look at the cloaked characters wondering what to make of this sight. The people go about their business, they get a glimpse of them also trying to make of this. A guard approaches them and ask, "May I help you?".**

"**Yes, we have business here" One says while glancing down at his metal box**

"**May I see your ID?" The guard asked in a business tone.**

"**Yes"… The cloaked character seemingly complied. **

**The character pull his hand under his cloak fumbling for something, the guard watches thinking he is getting his ID. Instead, he pulls out a futuristic looking pistol out and shoots the guard, This pistol is a Phased Plasma Gun. Instead of bullets, this pistol fires a bolt of green plasma energy. The bolt hits the guard in his chest and creates a shower of sparks and blood comes out of the hole. The rest of the characters pull out their PPG's and points them. The people bustling through the lobby suddenly freeze. All the guards jump from behind their stations and pull out their firearms, pointing them at them and all in a chorus say.**

"**FREEZE!…PUT IT DOWN"**

**One says**

"**Drop it or die…" **

**Another says**

"**Do it man.." **

**Unabated, the character begin firing at the guards and the guards return fire, there is now a gunfight in the lobby of the Cartoon Network. Guards hide behind the low concrete walls and fire at the characters. The characters fire back and bullets and energy bolts begin ricocheting off walls. The people scatter and run outside the building and inside the building, people behind the lobby desk hide under it. Some offices on the ground floor lock up. The guards continue their battle with the unknown characters, then the characters begin scoring hits on the guards. The characters fire bolts that hit the guards and instantly kill them. They then proceed upstairs to the main office of the Cartoon Network. **

**The security office is alerted, the guards spring into action, they begin to arm themselves with shotguns. The man from the security firm says "This is a good time to test the new defenses that we installed in the Cartoon Network" One of the guards opens a small panel in the large control panel and presses a glowing red button. A sound of activation sounds. **

**The characters burst into the main offices of the Cartoon Network, the point their guns at the office workers and some of the cartoon characters who are working or being clients. The people and the toons in the offices look at them waiting for the next move.**

"**FREEZE!" one character yells, the people and the toons suddenly stop. **

"**Don't do it man" another watching a person attempt to escape, he shoots the person escaping **

**The people get the message and stop attempts to escape, the people and the toons are herded against the south wall of the office. The characters watch as the other people escape and watch the people in the office. The rest of the workforce escapes into the street and scatter around the facility. **

**The characters watch and wait until everyone is gone before they turn back into the offices and stand in front of the office workers. They point their guns to make sure they don't escape. The character can now finally reveal themselves. They pull off their cloaks and reveal themselves. They were cartoon characters themselves, the people looked in surprise.**

**They are…**

**Max Steel, the leader of this pack. He is a well built 20 something man who wears a futuristic vest. A few years ago, he was part of a cybernetics program to enhance the human body with nanotechnology. It worked. He got steady work as a secret agent fighting crime until his services were no longer needed due to a policy change. They no longer needed max steel. Max Steel drifted around, then he begin to recruit other toons for a special mission. **

**The second was Gary Oak, he was a 10 year old pokemon master who won many tournaments. He got bored with it and wanted adventure, he met Max Steel at a convention of toons and they hung out ever since then. **

**The third was Loudmouth Kiddington, he was another 10 year old boy who was on another show called Histeria, after it ended, he drifted, looking for work. He also hooked up with Max after seeing him at a sporting event. He likes bladed weaponry, his favorite is a chainsaw that he uses. **

**The fourth is Zee or Zeta, he is a robot who was part of another project, he escaped from a top-secret lab with a girl who fought with him on missions. Because of the escape, they both are branded fugitives. The girl we was with was captured and sent to a juvenile facility. Zee was alone and also joined Max Steel on his mission. His specialty was hacking and engineering systems and weapons**

**The fifth one is named Sakura, she is a 13 year old anime character who was a host of an anime company, the company went up and she went back to a life of a teen until she heard about a mission that someone named Max was going to do and she joined up. She like explosives and she can use them. **

**Max Steel stood in front of his associates and faced the people and toons in the office now huddled against the wall. The people stared at them in a combination of fear, amazement and awe. Max Steel began to speak…**

"**Listen up people, I am Max Steel and These are my associates, we have taken you hostage and we will keep you their until the authorities meet our demands. You want to live then you will not try anything heroic.."**

"**YOU HEAR THAT HUH, YOU DO SOME'IN FUNNY YOU DIE BITCHES!" Loudmouth interrupts Max's speech**

"**Thanks for bringing my point home, now if you would let me finish…" **

"**Now as I have said, no one should play hero and try anything funny, if you do, you will get hurt or die." **

**Chicken( that's his real name by the way) an 11 year old 4 ft high chicken who stands up on two lets and has feathers for arms jumps up.**

"**You ain't takin' us hostage hero boy, now take your little clique and…" **

**Suddenly, Zee grabs his beak and squeezes hard, his eyes bulge out in a cartoonish way. **

"**Look chicken boy, the best place for you is in a fried chicken pot." Zee while he squeeze his beak. **

"**Leave him alone" A female office worker jumps up to his defense, suddenly everyone pulls their weapons. **

"**Zee drop him…I said FUCKIN' DROP him." Max orders. Zee complies and drops him on his back. Chicken get up and wobbles in pain. He goes back over there with the rest of the group. **

"**Zee go set up the hardware" Max orders. Zee grabs some of the metal boxes opens then and pulls out some strange looking equipment. **

"**Loudmouth, Sakura, watch the door" They both comply. **

**ZZ was at home plotting the next move against Mega Corps. He was good at getting information from hacked terminals, video cameras and databases. Blitzy and the boys continued to play around. The TV which was on had images of an extreme sporting event. Suddenly a graphic flashed up. It read "This is a Channel 6 News Special Report" A newscaster came up and reported**

"**Good Afternoon, We have breaking news coming out of Atlanta, Georgia. A situation has arose at the Cartoon Network Facilities. Reports suggest there is a hostage taking siege taking place inside the building.." Images showed people running away from the building and police driving towards the building. **

"**A hostage taking at the Cartoon Network, Whoa" Blitzy remarked. The reporter continues her report.**

"**Now we have word that it may be a rag-tag cartoon character group. It was reported that a robot, a child and a man was seen inside with weapons." **

"**OK, lets saddle up people." ZZ commands and his fighting bots get into action, the get weapons, prep ships and get ready for battle. The robots joining ZZ are his 2 best bots, one is Genosix, the genius and Ninjzz the Ninja Robot. Blitzy walks in and asks ZZ can she join. ZZ queries her..**

"**Are you prepared for battle" **

**Yes Blitzy excitedly answers**

"**We may face blood and death" **

"**OK, OK, I want to join" Blitzy excited. **

"**OK you can join" ZZ relents**

**They get on the transport ship and takes off from a bay inside the underground facility that ZZ's grandfather built in the 1970's, ZZ is the pilot, he maneuvers the large hulking ship around a building and then turns it straight toward south. They fly carefully around Mega Corp city as in not to arouse the Corps, Police and The Air Force and fly towards Atlanta Georgia. **

**Meanwhile back in Atlanta, Zee had finished setting up the hardware, it was a control panel in the office that had 3 screens. It was tied into the security cameras in the building. The group was able to watch activities all over the building. Outside the facility, the police had set up a command post. It was surrounded by heavily armed police officers wearing some body armor. **

**Back inside, Max Steel had ordered Zee to set up a communication line outside with the police. Zee presses a button and the communication line had tapped into the frequency of the police radio. Max Steel spoke, his speech could be picked up by the long range microphone on the communications panel. **

"**Anyone there, I want to speak to someone who is an authority, If I do not get anyone who I consider an authority, I will kill one of the toons or humans." Max Steel speaks in a dry tone. **

"**I am Commander Johnson, I am a hostage negotiator, you can speak to me." The negotiator spoke in an professional tone. Commander Johnson was a 5,9 tall black man with about 30 years hostage negotiation experience behind him. He had a slight southern accent. He could negotiate for release of hostages without even getting a shot fired. **

"**I am Max Steel, you will listen and you will listen carefully, You will listen to our demands and you will follow them to the letter, if you do not comply, one of these wonderful souls will die." **

"**YOU HEAR DIE! DIE! DIE! Loudmouth interrupts and screams excitedly in a childlike manner. The commander was a little rattled but not shaken. **

"**Yes… , Max you will speak of the demands." Johnson says in a professional tone. Max Steel gives a speech. **

"**This siege is not about money, it's not about power, it's not about some lofty power trip. I take these people and toon characters hostages because I am giving attention to the plight of all cartoon characters, the lack of rights and the view that all cartoon characters are nothing but property. These people and this place has been taken hostage to bring the world's eye on this matter." **

"**We will listen, you want to bring the media on this one, they already are covering this incident." The commander replies. He was right, the media was covering this. The worlds eye was now on this incident. **

**"You have lofty goals but what will this incident achieve, don't you realize that this will not shed attention to your particular plight, it will only give the impression that you are nothing but a two-bit terrorist" Johnson continues to talk**

"**Whether I am considered or not as you say a two-bit terrorist, the issue I have raised will be address today" Max continues.**

**The hostage negotiator is ordered by the captain to keep talking to them, Just as the conversation keeps going, a heavily armored vehicle with a boom appears, It is an intimidating vehicle painted the green military color emboldened with the phrase "ATLANTA PD SWAT" and inside is a group of heavily armed and heavily armored SWAT members ready for action. **

"**You issue is quite good and I commend your noble attempts at getting attention but wouldn't going to a court or taking out an editorial…" Before he is interrupted by Max angrily replying to speech. **

"**I have done that and others and let me tell you something, it get buried in the umpteenth story about a celebrity or some stupid fucking ass story about some Hollywood star." Max interjects. **

"**Hey guys look!" Zee screams, Max, Gary Oak stare at the screen. They see the sight of a SWAT vehicle moving towards the door. "FUCK ME! THOSE FUCKERS TRICKED US." Outside, the SWAT vehicle moves towards the glass and steel doors, it's boom lowers to bust them down.**

"**Zee, activate the defense system" Zee complies, he presses a button on the control panel, a sound of activation is heard. The SWAT vehicle moves towards the building and then it busts down the doors. The doors bust into the lobby and shatter into a mess of steel and glass. **

**Inside the lobby, what Zee had been setting up was 2 remote sentry guns, The were cylindrical with a number of components on it. Instead of firing bullets, it fires depleted uranium rods. Zee presses a button on the control panel and fires the weapons. A blue energy wave ripples away as the electromagnetic accelerator shoots the rods at speeds 5 times that of sound. The rods hit's the vehicle and makes short work of the armor. The SWAT commanders order them to fall back but it's too late. The rods continue to put holes in the vehicle. The men inside scream as they are hit and their vehicle is disintegrated. The rods begin to impale the men. The rods impale inside the men and into the seats, the men begin to bleed from the wounds and die. The vehicle lay in smoking ruin.**

**Inside the office, the toon group who has the hostages laugh excitedly, Loudmouth Kiddington can not contain himself as he laughs and swings the chainsaw around. The hostages are terrified. Max gets back on the communication line. He requests for Hostage Negotiator Johnson again. **

**Outside, the police, media and bystanders are stunned at the turn of events. The can't believe that the firepower in that building is that high. The hostage negotiators get on the line and speaks in a somber yet professional tone. **

"**You have demonstrated your willingness to use force to push an issue to the top, but this was excessive." **

"**You can see, I have more power than your force, you will now again listen and let my demands be listen to by the world." Max now excited because of his attack on the SWAT vehicle. **

" **YEAH YEAH, YOUR VEHICLE GOT MESSED UP! Loudmouth screams in everyone ear. **

**Outside the building, the SWAT vehicle lay in a smoking twisted ruin, part of it's frame has been stripped of the armor that it used to carry, the hole in the armor left behind by the depleted uranium rods shows the men impaled through the chairs, bleeding from the impalement wounds. **


	4. The Battle Begins

**Chapter 2:**

**The Battle Begins…**

**ZZ and his hero group consisting of his sister Blitzy and his fighting robots, Genosix and Ninjzz fly towards Atlanta GA in a large hulking transport ship. The ship was rectangular but it was capable of flight speeds 3 times the speed of sound. Blitzy was at the radio station that was right of ZZ's pilot position. The robots stood in the back holding on to rods that extended out from the roof. "I hate flying so much, However flying is much more safer than flying towards the Cartoon Network with a bunch of crazed cartoon characters bent on making a statement." Genosix Remarked. Genosix was not the physical fighting type, he like to talk his way out of a fight, but he could be courageous as much as the fighting robots. **

**Back in the Cartoon Network building inside the main offices where the situation began and is now in progress, the 'toons doing the hostage taking was now reveling in their victory. Gary Oak and Loudmouth Kidddington begin to drink from a bottle of vodka. Sakura looked on shaking her head. "Come on babe, you know you wanna." Gary Oak was now reeling from the taste of it. Loudmouth Kiddington dranked and swayed a little. Zee saw them and asked**

"**What in god's name are you drinking." **

"**Whatzz it' to 'ya robot boy. You want some of this shit." Gary Oak now drunk**

"**You are underage, your body cannot take that much alcohol, you…. Before Zee was interrupted by a drunk but angry Gary Oak. **

"**What'zz to you, you metallic robotic piece of shit." Gary now inebriated**

"**Your drunkenness has clouded your thinking, that vodka is real strong stuff"… Zee trying to be reasonable. **

"**Now look here you robotic no-fun having reject from a farm where they create shit eating soldier wannabe like yourself. Maybe if you loosen up and stop actin' like you got a 10 foot metal pole shoved so far up your metal cybernetic ass. You realize this stuff is good. " Gary gave his speech while drunken. **

**The office workers who are hostage of Max Steel and his group are still huddled against the wall. They were ordinary people and toons working in the daytime until this situation rose up, some people are victims, not knowing what to do, they have never encountered a situation like this before. They try to take no action against them in an act of self preservation. Others are not content to allow their fate to be sealed by toons with a mission to commit acts of terrorism. Some of the hostages begin to take action, they are in the midst of planning either an escape or an uprising against the takers. Among them is Chicken who was grabbed by Zee. His sister named Cow ( That's HER real name) who is a 7 foot tall anthropomorphic cow joins in. **

"**Can I join this rebellion, I can become SUPER-COW!" she says excitely**

"**SSSSHHH keep it down" chicken commands "You want to get Max and his people's attention" **

"**We have to try to get a message to someone in the outside, someone will have to try to escape" A male office worker plans.**

"**I have an idea, one of the small 'toons could climb inside the vent and climb outside and get a message to the police." A female officer worker chimes in. **

"**I'll do it, I am small and can squash into any small space, I am a cartoon character ya know" Chicken steps up. **

"**Ok, let's do it." A male office worker excitedly but quietly chimed in. **

**Max was monitoring the control panel ignoring the drunken kids Gary Oak and Loudmouth Kiddington. The police had not committed any action against them since they destroyed a SWAT team and their armored transport. Suddenly some commotion began to take place. A middle age male officer worker began feigning a heart attack. **

"**MAX get over here, he's dying" A female office worker yelled. **

"**What's wrong with him" Max coldly replied**

"**Heart condition…Please we can't let him die, if he does, it will ruin your cause." she faced max with fake eyes of need. **

"**Ok, you can take him out, but if I see anything funny I don't like, he's not going to have a chance to have a broken heart…" **

"**Gary, Loudmouth…Watch them get to the police. **

**Meanwhile, with the hostage taking toon distracted, A female office worker opens the vent and chicken climbs in. She quickly closes it. **

**The other female office worker takes the man and walk with him along towards down the hall towards the lobby door. They walk as if they have succeeded but what they didn't see was that Gary and Loudmouth had aimed their weapons at them. The two toons fire multiple plasma bolt shots at them. The female office workers abdomen explode and splatter her internal organs all over the floor. The male worker feigning a heart attack gets holes in his body. They both drop onto the ground. **

**Max turns towards the hostages, he is now furious, he and his group point weapons at the people and charge them. The people now having done their act of heroism now wonder what they do wrong and whether it was worth it. Some fault them for what is surely now going to be their fate. **

"**I know that one of you people allowed someone to escape, which one…" Max inquires**

"**Which FUCKING ONE…" Max gets increasingly furious.**

"**I am going to give you people an incentive to answer my question, I will set this weapon on a setting that kills not to fast but it could make a slow and torturous death possible, if you do not want that fate, you will speak and you may live." Max calms and tries to reason. **

"**Since no one will answer…" Max fires his weapon at a male office worker. The man screams as his internal organs are slowly disintegrated and arcs of electrical energy leap all over his body. He falls and his body smokes. **

"**No matter, who ever escaped will not get far, he will be found and destroyed, Gary, Loudmouth, find whoever is escaped and bring him back. Do not kill him, just hurt him real bad." Max commands. **

"**Oh we will…" Gary and Loudmouth runs outside the offices with their plasma pistols. **

**ZZ and his group continued to fly towards Atlanta, Blitzy continued to monitor the radio and media channels. Genosix continues to hold on for dear life. Ninjzz is now meditating. ZZ asks Blitzy whats on the channels now. Blitzy replies, "Just the same, no new developments". **

**The transport ship reached Atlanta, ZZ changed course so he could head toward towards the Cartoon Network. He didn't have to dodge buildings, it was clear. They approached the Cartoon Network and behold a sight of a big incident. There were numbers upon numbers of police cars, some from the city, other from the state of Georgia. The Georgia State Police SWAT team was there as was the Atlanta City SWAT. They had been told to hang back after Max destroyed one of their units. They also sighted the ambulances, the red cross trucks, buses and media vehicles from all news organizations, they were broadcasting this incident live on Network TV. "Wow, this is big" ZZ replied as he sighted the ruin of the destroyed SWAT Transport. **

**ZZ begin to prepare for landing as he circled outside the area. "People prepare to land" ZZ commanded. ZZ circled the hulking transport in a large circle until he found an empty parking lot to land in. It was in an non-descript industrial area that was 5 blocks from the Cartoon Network Facilities. ZZ gingerly descended until the craft landed on the parking lot. "Arm yourselves and lets go to battle!" ZZ excitedly command. Blitzy armed herself with laser weapons. Ninjzz didn't like guns so he prepared his swords by checking them by cutting a pole that was hanging from the ceiling and Genosix check his hacking programming and his hardware installed into him by ZZ. **

**They all got off the transport and like an army troop going to battle which exactly what they were. They ran down five blocks, dodging traffic that was escaping, bypassing it or coming to see it as a morbid curiosity. As they approached the plaza area, they begin to approach a sea of police cars, police officers and media people who were too busy running towards the incident to notice them. They ran upon the plaza and the sea of police officers grew, some were armed, others were not. The group approached the Cartoon Network building and sighted the command center. They approached it. **

**The hostage negotiator saw ZZ's group approach, he turned towards them and didn't let on the other officers that he was being approached by supposed "terrorists". He spoke in a dry but sarcastic tone. **

"**You coming here to witness the incident, trying to get idea's on what to do on your next attack." **

"**You have it all wrong, it's Mega Corps." ZZ replied "It's a ruse by them because I discovered a big secret of there's" **

"**They all say that, "It's some BBBIIIIGGG conspiracy to frraaame me". Commander in a sarcastic mocking tone. **

"**You can think of us any way you want, but as I know, you are having a hard time taking down these people, they have more advanced weapons than you do. ZZ continued with the commander.**

"**We are not outgunned, they took us by surprise that all" Commander mustered some pride.**

"**ok…whatever, we are here to help, you can let us take care of this or we could let the people inside who have taken the cartoon network hostage win." ZZ reasoned. **

"**Commander, we still haven't gotten word from inside, all there is inside is just silence. A female officer reported. **

"**You can enter, but I still will not think of you as a hero but a terrorist trying to hog the glory to himself." Commander relented.**

"**Let go…ITTT'S LAAASSSEERR TIMMMME!" ZZ commanded his troop into battle. **

**ZZ and his group ran towards the parking garage, they had to run once again through throngs of police officers and media people, they even bypassed a couple of news organization reporters reporting the incident live. They continued until they reached the parking garage. It was beside the Cartoon Network main building. It was a single level garage that was adorned with columns, there was a large metal door at the north end. It allowed cars and trucks to come in. **

"**Genosix, can you open this" ZZ whispered. **

"**Yes" Genosix whispered. **

**Genosix transmitted a code to the system that operated the door, the metal door opened with a large motor sound. ZZ and his group slowly went in and took up positions along the columns. They had their weapons aimed at the door that was at the south end of the garage. They were ready for trouble. **

**What the troop didn't know is that something was stalking them in the garage, it was unseen and unheard but it was watching them, sighting them and following them It was moving at the same pace at them. It had moved in the darkness of the garage, the parts of the garage that was not lit. **

**ZZ and his group went towards the door when suddenly gunfire was heard, the group jumped behind cars. Something was shooting at them. Cars begin to explode with high-caliber bullet hits, glass and metal shattered everywhere. Car tires begin to explode from the bullet hits. **

"**What the fuck is shooting at us" ZZ blasted**

"**I don't know" Genosix **

**Blitzy and ZZ begin to shoot in the general area, the laser hits flew in the general area and some hit cars shattering their windows and putting holes in the metal. They are not sure whether they hit something or not. The thing in the shadows of the garage begin to shoot again. The bullets hit the walls and cause them to shatter and explode. ZZ decide to have his troop run inside the door. "Let's make a B-line towards the door" ZZ commanded while hiding behind a car. The shooting stopped for a minute, ZZ then ordered everyone to run. The troop ran towards the door, the unseen force shot at them again, the bullets shattered the walls behind them. ZZ and his troop finally get into the door. "Whew!" as Blitzy breath a sigh of relief. "Let's go" ZZ commanded and his troop went up a flight of stairs and into the main hallway. The unseen force in the garage revealed itself only as a pair of red eyes in the darkness of the garage. **

**ZZ and his group ran into the hallways but then was stopped by an armada of heavily armed security guards. Blitzy pulled her weapon but ZZ stopped her just in time before they got themselves killed. "Come with us or die…" One of the guards commanded. They walked into the security station with the guards pointing their guns at their backs. **

**The toon group led by ZZ went into an office. The office was bare except for a desk with a few mementos, some paperwork, pens and a computer. They were met by Daniel Haines, a gruff and experienced officer. The officer was about middle age and had started to have a little gray. The officer had been here at the Cartoon Network for years.**

"**So you guys are responsible for this? The officer quizzed. **

"**We are NOT responsible, this is another group I swear to you…" ZZ tried to assure**

"**You are, you people try to take over an important asset, you knew this place would get you attention. You did.." Haines said not believing them. **

"**Why would we want to take over something like the Cartoon Network. If I am this supposed "Big" terrorist you claim I am, wouldn't I take over something bigger, like let's say a UN conference somewhere. " ZZ posed the question. **

"**A UN conference would be highly secure, you wouldn't get past the security with your ass intact even if you had the firepower that the people in this building have. You have to take something that was less secure but more important. " Haines answered back. **

"**Look whatever you think of us is irrelevant, we are here to stop whoever is doing this, he can help you" ZZ tried to convince. **

"**You may not know this but I will show you something." The officer leads them out of the office and into the control room in the security office. The control room had one wall with screens on it and in front of these screens are buttons for switching to cameras, activating security systems and issuing alerts. He shows them a number of screens with the areas of the Cartoon Network with the cameras in them. "We are monitoring them without their knowledge." The officer comments. He shows them a screen with the picture of the situation. It showed the hostages huddled on the wall and it showed Max and his group, one watching the hostages. It also showed Zee at the control center monitoring the situation. "Wow, it looks like he's got the entire staff and the toonage of Cartoon Network hostage." ZZ remarked. We switch to another screen where it shows Max and Gary running through the corridor. They are searching for Chicken who escaped. **

"**We have a plan to rescue the hostages, we will allow you to help but it still will not win you any merit badges for goodness." Haines relented. **

"**Good enough for us, we have weapons that could stop them, you will have your men positioned outside the main office. We will go in and rescue, you can back us up. " ZZ told the officer of his plan. The officers and ZZ's group ran out of the office, they ran down the hallway quietly running past other offices that did various functions for the Cartoon Network. **

**Max Steel was inside the office he was still on the line with the hostage negotiator, he had regained trust with the officer in light of the "demonstration" of power that max displayed in the lobby. Max was giving his speeches to the negotiator who listened patiently.**

"**Is the media still outside, broadcasting my speeches for the world to see." Max asked.**

"**Yes, you are live" The negotiator replied. **

"**As I have spoken before, we toons will no longer be slaves, we will no longer be the laughing objects of the world. We will no longer be something that will be made into a farce. The toons will be taken seriously….We will rise!!" Max gave his little speech. **

**The hostage negotiator stood outside the make shift command center that was besides a police car. He had paperwork and radio communications equipment. He looked at his assistant officer and wondered**

"**Just what the hell is he thinking he is doing, doesn't he know he will be branded just another terrorist." he asked**

"**They all think they have something to prove of something different. They don't know is that they are from the same class, they are all thugs. They have big guns and big bombs and even high-tech weaponry. But all in the same they are little thugs. The assistant chimed in.**

"**Well these little thugs, have weapons and hostages and now another group is going after them." The commander answered. **

**Meanwhile somewhere on an Atlanta freeway, the traffic is not as clogged, not as slow but there are still cars on the freeway. They have by now heard of the incident at the Cartoon Network, they are wisely staying out of the area. A luxury car is speeding down the freeway swerving past cars. The person inside is furiously driving, he seems to be speeding towards somewhere. The man driving is a 30 something male who is well dressed. He speeds down the freeway. He swerves past a car and speeds down the freeway. " He turns on the radio…**

"…**The incident at the Cartoon Network continues to unfold, apparently the group taking hostages inside have made a speech involving toon rights. They still have the office people hostage…" The man turns off the radio and continues to speed down the freeway somewhere. **

**Meanwhile outside the facility, another person seems to run through the throngs of officers and media. They are unseen as they make their way through the crowds of officials. They run past the plaza all the way into the garage. They slide under the partially opened garage and inside the door. They run towards the south door. The red eyes of the unseen force inside the garage see them but takes no action. '**

**ZZ and his group and the guards ran through the hallway and stopped at the east end of the lobby. At each ends of the lobby leading towards the hallway was a pillar. At the south end of the lobby was the door that led to the main office where the incident was taking place. ZZ and his group took up positions behind the pillars. The guards took up positions behind the small walls in the hallways. They watched the door waiting for Max Steel's group to make a move. **

**Just as they were waiting, Gary and Loudmouth walked upon the group waiting in the hallway. "FUCK ME…" Gary Oak said out loud. Gary and Loudmouth pulled their weapons and fired plasma bolts at the group. The guards returned fire with automatic gunfire. Gary and Loudmouth jumped behind small walls further in the hallway. They fired at the people, plasma bolts and bullets bounced off the walls. Meanwhile back inside the main office, Zee saw this and says "What the fuck…Hey Maz Look!" Max ran over and saw the image on the screen. It was of the gunfight. The hostages put their heads down in an attempt to shield themselves from the gunfight. **

"**Gary Oak and Loudmouth Kiddington is in a firefight…Who the fuck is the other group? Max was inquisitive. "**

"**There TOONS!..FUCK THEM. Those traitorous assholes can fuckin' kiss my ass. Sakura, use your explosive might." Max aimed at Sakura**

"**My Pleasure…" Sakura went into a metal box and pulled out a small explosive device and then pressed a button and armed it. She looked out at the gunfight careful not to stick her head outside the door and get shot. She lobbed the explosive out the door. The explosive bounced off the wall. It exploded with a small but powerful explosion, the explosion destroyed a wall and damaged a pillar. Two of the guards were thrown up in the air about 10 feet and they hit the ground with a big impact. ZZ and his group and the other guards were shaken up by this explosion. Gary and Loudmouth stopped shooting for a moment, as did ZZ, his group and the guards. Loudmouth took his chainsaw and revved it up. He then ran towards the guard standing behind the pillar. He aims his chainsaw at his head and cuts through it. It cuts his head in half symmetrically and splatters his brains all over the wall. He continues to dig into his torso cutting it symmetrically. His internal organs are spattered all over the wall as the chainsaw digs in and the guards body falls over in two halves like a fruit cut in half. ZZ and group can only watch in horror as Loudmouth does this. Gary Oak laughs out loud as he does this. In the office, Zee looks at the monitor and says "Fuck me… Loudmouth's one sick fucker." Back in the hall, ZZ and group sees Loudmouth Standing their laughing. ZZ and his group shoot at Gary and Loudmouth but they dodge it. Gary Oak sees a guard who is still standing behind a pillar. Gary grabs him and puts his plasma pistol to his back. **

"**I got this fucker hostage, either back the fuck up or he dies. " Gary aims at ZZ**

"**You will not get out of here, you will be dead before you get out of here." Blitzy says loudly. **

"**Shut up you little bitch." Gary replies angrily. **

**Gary moves with the guard and keeps the gun to his back, he slowly makes his way to the office while the group watches with their weapons armed and pointed at him. Gary then goes towards the door when suddenly a blast shoots his weapons out of his hand. The blast came from a robot. This robot resembled a mecha, it was 4 feet tall with a hand that in the middle of it's palm, it can shoot lasers out of hit. Also along with the robot was a boy and a girl. The boy was dressed in knee high shorts wore a blue shirt and had a red jacket. On his arm was a high-tech watch that commanded the robot. The boy's name was Ikki Tenryou. The girl wore a pink jumpsuit with blue shoes, she had a camera around her neck, She was another tomboyish girl like Blitzy. Her name was Erika, she was a professed reporter who wanted to get a scoop on the action. ZZ and his group and the guards along with Gary and Loudmouth looked in amazement as they stood heroically in the hallway. **

"**Who the hell are you " Blitzy wanted to know.**

"**Ikki Tenryou and his is Erika, this is my robot Medabee, we have come to help you, Erika has come to get the story." Ikki told them. **

"**I've come here to get the story about the incident. " Erika told them. **

"**I've come to kick Max Steel toon butt. Medabee said excitedly and heroically. **

"**Look at this shit, some Japanese freak ass punks" Gary taunted them. "Well it doesn't matter if you're a dog-eating jap freak, you're still gonna die."**

"**Well, if it isn't another dog-eating freak from the end of japan, the one were the poor become mutated fuckin bastards like yourself. " Ikki insulted back. **

"**YOU'RE THE BIG FREAK YOU AND YOUR ROBOT" loudmouth shouted loudly. **

**Just then Gary shoots a plasma bolt at Ikki and his robot and they jump behind some low walls. Medabee returns fire, the guards returns fire. ZZ watches this exchange and begins to plan his attack. Suddenly another device comes out the door and it explodes. The explosion separates the guards from ZZ's group. **

"**Let's retreat, there are offices upstairs, he could hide there." ZZ suggested. **

**The entire group ran as they were getting shot at by Gary Oak and Loudmouth Kiddington, The guards ran back to their security office, the group ran up a flight of stairs and down a hallway into an office that was evacuated. Blitzy guarded the door, Ninjzz and Genosix stood besides ZZ, who was standing in the middle of the office. He was talking to Ikki, Erika and Medabee. **

"**How did you guys get into this incident, I though everyone was evacuated and told to escape." ZZ inquired. **

"**Well we were at an anime convention, we heard about this incident and we came here to see if we could help and Erika wanted to get the story. So we came here. Medabee is my robot, we call them Medabots. They have weapons and upgrades that could make them more powerful." **

"**Medabots huh, I have heard of them. I have robots too, they are here, this is Genosix, my genius bot, he invents technology and does research. Genosix looks at him with a friendly face. "And this is Ninjzz, my ninja bot. "Honorable Ikki, you have saved the guards life" **

"**Someone's coming." Blitzy Interrupts. Everyone have their weapons armed and aimed at the door. "Come on in, Blitzy stands at the wall near the door with her weapon armed at the person coming in. The person comes in and he is revealed to be Chicken, the 4 foot tall anthropomorphic 11 year old chicken with the attitude. **

"**What's with the guns man, I ain' coming to shoot no one" Chicken looked with an attitude. **

"**How the fuck do we know, you could be Max Steel's person." Blitzy inquired**

"**Cause I hate that wannabe terrorist with a bad attitude." Chicken replied. "I escaped so I could contact the police, but I found you." **

"**Ok you can join us." ZZ smiled**

"**Can you tell us about the group." ZZ wanted to know**

"**Yeah…Someone named Max Steel and his group came in the offices and took all of us hostage and my 7 foot cow sister is in there too. They shot the people who was helping me escape. " Chicken told the story. **

"**What does Max want with the Cartoon Network." ZZ continued**

"**Somethin' about toon rights or something, he was giving these big speeches. He was talking to the commander outside tryin' to get the hostages out." Chicken continued the story. "He's just some toon with a big ego who's mad because he got kicked out big time from his company. His buddies, they just tag along, Gary said he was bored, same with Loudmouth and Sakura. He's got a robot too, his name was Zee, he's some escapee from some lab, he can hack stuff and build weapons. As you saw he killed an entire SWAT team trying to save the hostages."**

"**Yes, this max sounds like sone terrorist fuck with delusions of grandeur." ZZ replied to the story.**

**Meanwhile back in the office, the hostages were reeling from the battle inside the hall, some had stuck their heads out to see the results, others were content to stay where they were, not wanting to tempt Max Steel. Zee told max to come to the control center and they both looked at the screen. **

"**Max Look, those fuckin' toon assholes ran upstairs, I saw them run through the hall, upstairs and into the hallway, I didn't see them run into the offices, there are no cameras in there." **

"**No matter, we will have what we want and they are in our hands. " Max spoke as if he had scored a victory. **


	5. Battle Between the 'Toons

**Chapter 4:**

**Battle Between the 'Toons **

**The mysterious anime commando teams went through the roof access that was located in the center of the roof. Akiu waved for the transport to leave before she went into the door. The transport lifted off the roof and flew away to a place unknown. The commando teams ran down the stairs and ran into the doors respective to their assigned floors. Akiu and her team went into the door leading to the first floor. They went into the hallways that was behind the security offices and took up positions pointing their automatic weapons. One of the team members signaled all clear and the team proceeded down the hall. **

**Akiu then lead her team down the hall towards where the situation was happening. The radio crackled to life, "This is team 2, it's all clear up here." Akiu answered and ordered radio silence on their part. They moved down the hall in a commando manner, having their weapons at ready.**

**Inside the security office. The officers were monitoring the situation inside the Cartoon Network. They were watching the security monitors in the control room watching for any activities on the part of Max Steel and his group when they got sight of the commando team. "They must be one of ours" one officer commented. They watched the team run though the halls. **

**Back inside the offices that the situation was happening in, Max Steel was continuing to watch the hostages while Gary and Loudmouth watched the door. Zee suddenly saw something on his monitor and yelled out "FUCK ME, WHAT THE FUCK!?" Max ran over there to the console and saw what Zee was seeing, it was a commando team moving through the halls. **

"**Those redneck ignorant pork eating fucks lied to us, they sent in a SWAT team" Max was now furious**

"**Loudmouth, Gary get ready we got some shit going down in here." Max ordered and Loudmouth and Gary ran over to the door with their weapons pointed. **

"**Zee get me back to the commander, get his fat southern fat grease eating ass back on the line" Max furiously but calmly requested, Zee obliged. **

"**I thought we had trust, I thought you wouldn't again attempt to overthrow my power. Now answer this? Why is there a SWAT team arriving inside this building even after I have made a demonstration of what will happen if you attempt another stunt like that." Max asked with a subtle fury. **

"**I did not order any SWAT TEAM to enter the building, I swear I didn't" The hostage negotiator tried to convince. **

"**You also stated this when you let the group of renegade cartoon characters inside the building. The ones led by ZZ and I said I will not take any action. You did not hold up your end of the bargain. So I will have to take action I will regret later but you forced me into this. " Max was now plotting something. **

"**Look I swear we did not order anyone into the building, we have everyone on standby. " The negotiator kept his cool despite his growing fear. **

**Outside the building, the negotiator was desperate to keep a situation from escalating, he frantically searched his laptop for any record of an order to send a SWAT Team into the building, he didn't find any orders. He then turned to his assistants and some of the commanders. **

"**Who the fuck ordered a goddamn SWAT team into the building, I want answers NOW! The negotiator barked. **

"**No one sir, we had no orders to send anyone in" a non-descript officer said. **

"**What the fuck is going on, whoever is inside doesn't realize that he is about to turn a situation that was peaceful into a furious gunfight that could kill those people, FUCK!. The negotiator was angry **

"**I Want to know who the fuck made those orders" The negotiator was now furious. **

**Meanwhile inside the offices, Max Steel was now furious, he was gonna make someone pay dearly for this transaction. He had now completed his plot to do so. He then called for Gary and Loudmouth to come over their and he whispered his plan to them. Gary and Loudmouth nodded and then went over to the hostages and pointed weapons at them. **

"**Listen up, I'm taking some of you and putting you in front of the door." Gary Oak laid out**

"**Huh?" a female office worker said softly**

"**HE SAID GET IN FRONT OF THE DOOR LADY, IM GONNA CUT YOUR FUCKING STOMACH OUT AND SPRAY ACID ALL OVER THE GODDAMN FLOOR BITCH.." Loudmouth screamed causing the woman's hair to get a little messed up. **

"**I want 10 of you to get in front of that door." Gary told them, eight hostages moved. Two started to but hesitated a little. **

"**Get your ass up MOVE..MOVE" Gary prodded them with his weapon. **

**The hostages took up position in front of the door, now we know what the plan was. The plan was to put hostages in front of the door and use them as human shields. Max hoped when they shot inside the offices, if they started shooting inside, they would hit the hostages and not hit Max Steel and his group. The people who are attempting any rescue would have blood on their hands. **

**Back upstairs in ZZ's base of operations, Genosix was monitoring the situation from his terminal. He had tapped into the security system and tapped into the camera. He had saw the commando team moving through the halls armed with automatic weapons. **

"**Who are these people, did the Atlanta PD send someone in?" Genosix wondered softly. **

"**They didn't, the police would never do something foolish and risk getting hostages killed in a foolish rescue attempt." ZZ answered. "It's someone else, who I don't know." ZZ softly told Genosix. **

**Just then Genosix looked at his monitor and said "Look at this…Some of those same people are up on this floor. Team 3 had moved slowly through the halls, checking the offices but found no one. They were now approaching ZZ's base. **

"**Guy's no weapons, we want to appear peaceful" ZZ softly gave instructions**

"**No weapons?? man I like to show those suckers what we are made of." Medabee said excitedly. **

"**You heard ZZ, no shooting, We risk getting shot and killed. " Ikki told medabee**

"**Medabee sometimes get ahead of himself." Ikki told ZZ**

"**Yeah, I have robots who do the same" ZZ replied**

"**I'm gonna get a picture of this, I am gonna make reporter of the year with this." Erika was now excited. **

**Just then, the team approached the office door. The team leader spots ZZ and his group and the whole team gets into positions and put up their weapons and aim them at ZZ and his group. **

"**Come out slowly or you will die." The team leader commanded as he trained his weapon at them**

"**Their anime characters" Genosix commented. "Their like Ikki and Erika" **

"**Look we are not the enemies you are looking for, they are downstairs." ZZ was negotiating. **

"**We are not going to negotiate with you people, do as we say or die." the team leader didn't budge. **

"**You would kill us arbitrarily? Do you realize your other team is walking into a trap. The team leader should walk over their to the console and see what we are talking about, only the team leader." ZZ negotiated. It worked because the team leader walks inside and over where Genosix was. He looked at the monitor and saw team 5 walk to the offices downstairs. They had their weapons ready. **

"**Max Steel is going to kill your entire team, he destroyed an Atlanta PD SWAT team already, want to face the same fate? " ZZ tried to reason. The team leader believed them after seeing a digitally recorded image of the ATLANTA PD swat vehicle in a smoking ruin on Genosix's screen. The team leader went onto his radio to try to contact Akiu and her team. **

"**AKIU, AKIU ARE YOU THERE" the team leader barked into the radio**

"**Team 3 leader, I ordered all to maintain radio silence." Akiu said in a dry command tone. **

"**LISTEN TO ME, YOU GUYS ARE WALKING INTO A TRAP, PLEASE TURN BACK NOW." team leader tried desperately to get her to listen.**

"**We have them cornered, we have this situation under control." Akiu spoke again "Maintain radio silence" **

"**LISTEN TO ME, THOSE GUYS WILL DESTROY YOU, THEY DESTROYED AN ATLANTA PD VEHICLE, THEY WILL DESTROY YOU." he barked**

"**We have this under control, you will maintain radio silence on this frequency." Akiu dryly ordered**

"**We got to get them, we got to save them." the team leader told to ZZ**

"**You can save them." ZZ gave his approval. Team 3 ran down the stairs on the east side of the hallway and entered the first floor. They stopped in the middle of the hall to keep from attracting Max's attention. They watched as Akiu and team 5 approached the glass doors. **

**Akiu and team 5 approached the glass door gingerly not wanting to be seen. However, they had already been seen on the security cameras. Akiu and her team went to the glass door and pointed their weapons inside. They saw the hostages including the ones standing at the door as shields and they saw Max and his group. Max's group was armed with plasma pistols. Gary and Loudmouth stood behind the hostages at the door and pointed their weapons at the team. **

"**Max Steel, you will surrender or you will die" Akiu commanded**

"**You think I am gonna listen to a bunch of anime rejects from some land where they are known for nothing but making stupid cartoons with you stupidly designed freaks inside." Max taunted. **

"**You think you can take this place and get out of here with your skin on your wanna be James Bond ass. " Akiu had her own acid. **

"**I already have this place, you just don't know it. " Max taunted**

"**Ok team take them" Akiu commanded**

**The team went inside and had their weapons pointed but Gary and Loudmouth had their own ideas, Gary came out from behind and fired his plasma weapon at one of the team members. The bolt hits him and causes blood to splatter. He falls and dies. The rest of the team opens up automatic gunfire on Max's group. The bullets hit everywhere, destroying some fragile objects, hitting the desks and ricocheting off the walls. The hostages including the ten who were at the door hide under desks, behind walls or just plain lay on the floor. Max and Sakura hide behind a desk. Zee doesn't need to hide because he is bulletproof. Gary and Loudmouth hide behind a desk. Gary exchanges plasma fire with the team as the team exchanges automatic fire with them. Max exchanges plasma weapon fire with one of the team members. Sakura pulls out a small explosive and throws it under the team. It explodes throwing 2 of the team members into the air and onto the ground. Loudmouth crawls under the desk and under the gunfire to Zee where he gets a metal box and opens it. Inside contains 3 metal blades. These are flying metal blades, they are built with nanotechnology which shapes them thin but aerodynamically that allows them to fly in the air. They are also so sharp they can cut through human flesh with ease. Loudmouth grabs them by the plastic grips that are in the positions that the human fingers would be in and he throws the blades. The blades fly at supersonic speed and hits one of the team members in the neck. The blade slices through the man's neck and severs his head from his body. His body falls to the ground like a sack of potatoes and his head fall off and falls next to his. Blood begins to pour from his neck. The hostages and Akiu watch his in horror. Gary and Loudmouth point weapons at the remaining man who is inside the room. Akiu sees the action and retreats. She runs upstairs to the second floor hoping to reach the team upstairs. She arrives at the second floor but as she arrives she gets a glimpse of ZZ and his group inside and hides behind a small wall that was in the middle of the hall. Team 3 runs down the stairs and arrives in the hall but they don't see team 5. Team 3 moves slowly in the hall. Team 3 leader signals them to stop. The leader looks inside being careful and ginger not to be seen. He sees a remnants of a battle, bullet casings everywhere, a headless body with blood pooling around it. Three of his team members dead and one being held hostage along with the other hostages who consist of humans and toons. He also sees Max Steel standing over the hostages, Gary Oak now looking confident as he now has scored a victory and Loudmouth smiling childishly as he now is victorious. Sakura is now smiling childishly as she has scored another victory. The team leader signals them to move back upstairs. They run back upstairs. They move through the hall when they see Akiu. She is standing with her weapon to the side, she isn't afraid but she is waiting, pondering her next move. Team 3 leader calls out to her. **

"**Akiu, over here" He whispers**

"**Yes," she glances**

"**We saw what happened, we were trying to save you" The leader whispered**

"**They had an advantage we didn't anticipate, we will have to plan another strategy against them." Akiu now regained her command state of mind. **

"**There is a animation studio upstairs, we could use that as a base of operations." The team leader gave his ideas. **

"**Ok, let's move." Akiu commanded. **

**The team moved upstairs and went into the third floor. It was similar to the others except it was empty. Instead of offices, it contained animation studios containing animation equipment for all types of animation styles. Styles such as anime, flash and ordinary animations were created here. They take up a animation studio to the west end of this hall. They set up a command base here. They didn't have fancy computers like the other teams but they could coordinate operations as well using only their radios. Akiu called into her radio to the other teams**

"**Team 2 what's your situation." Akiu called in. **

"**Situation clear, no hostiles up here" The leader of that team reported.**

"**Stay where you are." Akiu ordered**

"**Team 4, report your situation" Akiu called in.**

"**Situation cleared up here. No one up here." They reported.**

"**Stay where you are, hold your position." Akiu told to them.**

"**Team 5, what's your situation." Akiu requested**

**Team 5 had now reached the garage, they took up positions up at the door with weapons pointed but they didn't see anything in the half dark, half lit garage. They moved inside the garage. "Situation looks clear here, looks like nothing here." They continued to move through the hall gingerly. Suddenly, heavy gunfire came from a darkened section. The team jumped behind cars. The gunfire hit cars and shattered the glass and metal creating dust and metal shards. The team aimed and fired in the direction with their own automatic weapons. The gunfire continued and it hit concrete causing it to shatter and turn into flying debris. Upstairs, Akiu was listening to this on her radio. She spoke forcefully into the radio. "What's the situation, come in" she spoke but there was no answer. ZZ and his group in the second floor office heard the gunfire as well. **

"**What the fuck is going on? Who the fuck is shooting? It is Max, Gary or those other fuckers." ZZ yelled. **

"**No it isn't, they haven't moved. " Genosix calmly answered.**

"**Let me at who ever is in there, I will devastate them." Medabee jumped up charging up his weapons ready for battle. **

"**We don't even know who's shooting, they could just easily hurl you out of this place. Ikki calmed Medabee. **

"**It's it SWAT, tell them they have to back off." ZZ gave him his idea. **

"**It isn't SWAT, they don't have firepower that strong. " Genosix told him**

**Downstars in the office, Max Steel was jumped by the heavy gunfire again. He was furious anew now that he believed that Atlanta PD was trying another stunt. He grabbed the headphones and yelled into them. He was now furious, despite his show of power, they would try this stunt again. **

"**Commander FATASS, I WANT YOUR FAT SOUTHERN REDNECK PIECE OF SHIT ASS." Max furiously yelled into the mic. **

"**I swear we are not responsible, we have said it time and time again, the Atlanta PD is on standby I assure you. We are not….**

"**LOOK YOU FAT LARD BOUND REJECT FROM SOME SHIT ON LATE-NIGHT TV SHOW. I AM SICK OF YOUR FUCKING GAMES YOU FUCKING WANNA BE HERO. I AM GONNA START KILLING PEOPLE AND SENDING THEIR BODY PARTS TO ALL YOUR RELATIVES, YOU HAVE CROSS ME THE LAST FUCKING TIME." Max was really furious**

"**Listen we are trying to check who it is, but I assure you it isn't us." The hostage negotiator remained calm but he was getting increasingly angry. **

"**LOOK YOU SAID THAT FUCKING SHIT OVER AND OVER AND IT'S GETTING OLD, LOOK YOU NOW HAVE BLOOD ON YOUR HANDS." Max was furious. **

**Max slammed the headphones down. Max was now furious to the point that now his blood felt like it was boiling. His blood had contained nanotechnology that kept his blood pressure from rising too high even when he was doing high-end activities like climbing, flying or doing high end dangerous stunts. This didn't keep him from feeling that his blood was boiling. The group continued to listen to the gunfire. Outside the Hostage Negotiator was now angry, not necessarily at Max Steel but who ever was firing inside creating a bad situation. "Who the fuck ordered a SWAT Team inside." The Hostage Negotiator was furious. "No one sir, we are following your order to the letter." A non-descript officer said. **

**Back inside the garage, the gunfire continued. Metal and Concrete was being devastated creating a dust cloud inside that had illuminated rays of light that was coming off the fixtures inside. One of the team members ran from under a car and ran towards whatever was firing at the team. He opened up with gunfire of his own while running towards the gunfire. The gunfire began again and the man who was running towards him was hit so many times the team lost count. His body exploded in a bloody show of dust and blood as the bullets ripped through his flesh. The team members poked out from their hiding spaces. They finally got to see what was shooting at them. It was an awesome sight. It was unlike anything they have seen, like something out of hell. It was a cyborg mutant creature. It looked like a rat with scaly skin akin to a reptile, it's face was horribly mutated. It had large teeth with two long fangs. It made a horrible scream like something not of this world. It had red eyes that were demonic. It had one living arm with muscles that were gigantic and hands that had three fingers with nails that covered half his fingers. Half of his twisted body contained robotic parts. One of his arms was not living but was robotic and it didn't have a hand but a minigun with bullet feed coming from it and going into his body. A metal frame covered half his head and covered one of his red eyes with glass. His leg was also robotic with the other being biological. This thing stared at the team with a demeanor that was pure evil. It then roared with it's out of this world scream and used it's biological hand to grab one of the team members by the head. The team member screams as this happens. The creature bends the body and twists his body to far back that his spine and his other bones break and crush against each other. The cracking action makes a loud crack as his bones are horribly crushed. The creature throws his body into a concrete pillar causing it to crack in half. His body falls to the ground with a sickening thud. The creature continues to fire. The team get back into position and hides. Outside, the luxury car that was speeding on the Atlanta Freeway now pulls in fast into the scene. It swerves around the police cars and pulls up near the command center that was set up that has the hostage negotiator. A number of police officers pull weapons on it and order the man out slowly. **

"**Please I have to talk to the command officer here. It's important, it's about what's going on inside. " The man is seemingly in a rush**

"**I am the commander." A police official stands near the hostage negotiator. **

"**It's about that gunfire, the heavy gunfire they are reporting on the news, it's not from Max's terrorists or That other terrorist." **

"**Then what the fuck is going on inside." The commander barked**

"**Its our new security system, specifically, it's our new cyborg mutant who is armed with a Minigun." The man explained**

"**Cyborg mutant!? What the fuck are you talking about?" The hostage negotiator asked in a angry tone. **

"**It's a new mutant we got from a lab that specializes in creating mutant creatures, they are experimenting with cybernetic organisms. This one was made for security. It's a rat with reptile skin who has been fitted with a computer for assisting it's reflexes, targeting and weapons. He also has armor which is resistant to small arms fire. " The man was now calm.**

"**Cyborg mutants, That's bullshit!" The commander scorned. **

"**Looks, those Max Steel dudes have robots, Those ZZ guys have robots, I can tell you it ain't bullshit." The negotiator added. **

**Back inside the garage, the gunfire continued, the place was now a dusty debris filled garage with glass and metal littering the area. The team leader motion for the rest to make a run for the door. They wait until the cyborg was now looking for the men. They run for the door but the cyborg mutant turns and fires. The bullets hit around the door and the team runs into the door. The team leader called into his radio asking Akiu where she is. She indicates upstairs on the third floor and in the animation studios. The team runs upstairs and onto the third floor and into the animation studios where Akiu and team 3 where. **

**Team 3 came in and stood in positions around the makeshift command center which consisted only of an animation table with some crudely drawn maps of the Cartoon Network facility with dots representing both Max and ZZ's teams. Akiu began to plan another strategy. **

**Back downstairs on the first floor in the office where the whole incident began, Max was still furious although his fury had subsided. Max had now begin to plan another strategy this time it was more direct. It was a plan to asset and possibly confront and destroy ZZ and his team and whoever had entered the Cartoon Network facility to come after them.**

"**Sakura, You will scout the third floor" Max laid out**

"**Yes sir" Sakura said in a childlike manner "I will use my explosives, if someone comes, I will blow em to the moon." **

"**Good" Max smiled but stopped himself from laughing. **

"**Gary and Loudmouth, you will scout the second floor, that is where those fucks are, if you see any of em, you will kill em right?" Max inquired **

"**Yes not only will we kill them, we will make their death a slow and torturous death" Gary said confidently**

"**SLOW AND TORTUROUS" Loudmouth in his usual 100+ decibel voice.**

"**Yeah…" Max stood his ground from the loud voice.**

"**Let's GO!" Max commanded and everyone gathered their weapons and ran to their assigned duties. Max stood by the hostages armed with his plasma pistol. **

**Back upstairs on the second floor, ZZ and his team was on standby, they waited for any developments from downstairs or anywhere in the Cartoon Network facility. Genosix saw on his monitor that Max had sent his people on a scouting mission in the building. **

"**Hey ZZ look, Max sent his people out of the place." Genosix was surprised**

"**They may be coming up here, everyone get ready, chicken, can you use weapons." ZZ readied his troops.**

"**Can I use a weapon? There ain't a weapon on earth I can't use." Chicken sounded heroically.**

"**Here, this is a laser rifle, you will have to use it on the people that are coming up here." ZZ threw the weapon at him. It was similarly shaped to a shotgun only it had a power pack and it shot laser bolts instead of bullets. **

"**Man this thing is heavy." Chicken wobbled as he tried to steady the weapon. **

**Blitzy and Ninjzz stood at the door, Medabee armed himself and stood in the middle of the floor ready. Erika got her camera ready to take shots. Ikki watched. Genosix continued to monitor the situation. **

"**Those 2 kids are coming up here, one looks like an anime character and another one looks like an American boy." Genosix indicated **

"**That's Gary and Loudmouth, The American one has a loud mouth, so loud it could break concrete. The other has a bad attitude." Chicken gave information. **

"**We kinda got the idea about the loud one" Genosix added. **

**Gary and Loudmouth ran upstairs and ran into the hall. They approached the office but slowed when they could see from a distance that Blitzy and Ninjzz was ready for them. Gary and Loudmouth hid behind small walls in the hallway. They begin to call the team out.\**

"**Come on out, we can see you, you ain't gonna get this victory so you might as well give up. " Gary looking confident **

"**We won't kill you slow and painful, we'll kill you fast and painless. I promise." Gary mocking mercy. ZZ stuck his head partially out only not enough so they could get a target on it. **

"**You must be truly a naïve little boy if you think you will win in a firefight against a bunch of robots, 4 humans and a chicken all armed with laser rifles. Give up Gary and you can have a long life and put this incident behind you. " ZZ was trying to reason with Gary. **

" **Max Steel is the best thing to come to my life since I became a pokemon champion." Gary spoke of Max Steel.**

"**Max Steel is wrong, he is going to get you killed, you and Loudmouth and the little girl who is holding explosives. You need to get away from him and come to us. You will not get time in prison, you will go to a juvenile facility, get counseling and have a long life with this behind you. " ZZ spoke as a psychologist trying to convince a patient his way of life is wrong. **

"**He is not going to get me killed as I am gonna get you" Gary pointed his weapon and fired. Plasma bolts rained the inside of the hall. Blitzy returned fire with her laser weapon and laser beams rained inside. The shooting stops and they are now at standoff. **

**Genosix motions ZZ to come over to the monitor, he has found the location of the little girl by tapping into the security cameras up above on the third floor. He watches her as she moves slowly through the hall. **

"**It's Sakura, she's that anime girl who has all those bombs." Chicken told them**

"**I'm gonna get her." Blitzy told ZZ**

"**Gary and Loudmouth is out there, they might try and devastate you." ZZ was concerned. **

"**I will have to take that chance, we will have to get her and bring her back here." Blitzy told ZZ.**

"**Ok, Go!" He goaded her.**

**Blitzy then ran out the office and west to the stairway that lead to the third floor. Loudmouth raised his weapon but Gary motioned him to stop and let her go. They continued to standoff with ZZ and his team. Blitzy continued to run fast up the stairs until she reached a doorway that led to the third floor. She went into the hall and looked around. **

**Blitzy moved through the hall slowly with her weapon to the side. The hall was deserted like all the other hallways. She then east and entered the cafeteria. The cafeteria was like any other cafeteria. It had blue and gray colored tables and seats, A serving section where everything that any human and toon could possibly want was served. The walls had different pictures of old cartoon characters and present ones. Old toons such as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck and Tom and Jerry was on the walls. Blitzy slowly walked in, she slowly moved around the cafeteria, pointing her weapon and finding nothing. Unknown to Blitzy, Sakura had snuck in behind her and hid behind a table. Sakura got her explosive ready by pressing a button on it. **

"**Hey Bitch!" Sakura called out. Blitzy spun around and saw Sakura and pointed her weapon at her. **

"**Well, well, well, if it ain't little miss blow-em-up." Blitzy taunted.**

"**You ain't getting out of here alive bitch, I'm gonna splatter your internal organs all over the wall." Sakura aimed her explosive at Blitzy. **

"**You're the one who is gonna get splattered." Blitzy fired back**

**Sakura threw her explosive device behind Blitzy, it explodes causing a small fireball and throwing tables and chairs a dozen feet in the air and away from the center of the blast. Blitzy is knocked down by the blast. Sakura runs out of the cafeteria. Blitzy recovers and sprints after her. Blitzy runs outside the cafeteria and looks down the hall. There is two hallways intersecting each other. One goes south and the other goes east. The cafeteria door is at the east wall on the east corner. Sakura is no where to be seen. Suddenly the sound of something motorized comes down the hall. Blitzy sights a headlight coming towards her and she dodges it. The object speeds down the east hall. Blitzy then sees the object that nearly ran her over. It is Sakura riding on an electric motor scooter. Blitzy runs down the south hall and finds a recessed area that has a bunch of recharging plugs. Blitzy finds a golf cart that is locked up with a heavy chain. She shoots the chain and gets into the cart. She starts it up and speeds down the hallway after Sakura.**

**Sakura is riding at high-speed down the long hallway. She looks behind her and sees Blitzy speeding after her. Sakura spins a left down the west hallway with tires squealing. Sakura rounds a corner at high speed, Blitzy chases after her. They turn left again down the south hallway until they reach a large metal door. Sakura speeds and runs into the door, the scooter rams through the metal doors, pushing them aside and creating dust and metal shards, blitzy continues after her. They end up in the parking garage which was beside the building. The parking garage is the same size as the Cartoon Network facility. It had cars that were still parked, they were abandoned by the people who evacuated the building. Blitzy continues to chase Sakura when they went down a long ramp. Blitzy pulls out her plasma pistol and fires at Sakura. The shots miss and ricochets off the walls and off the ground. They reach the next level and continued to chase each other. Blitzy shoots at Sakura and the plasma bolts bounces off the cars and the bolts shatter glass. Blitzy continues to shoot at Sakura, she yells out "Want SOME BITCH!" and pulls out a small explosive. She throws it at Blitzy and causes a small explosion that shatters all the glass on all the cars. They continue down another ramp and into another level where Blitzy continues to shoot at Sakura. They continue down another ramp and into another level where Blitzy continues to chase Sakura. They continue until they reach the ground level. Sakura crashes through a gate, Blitzy continues after her.**

** They reach a plaza where they were ramps onto elevated walkways. Sakura and Blitzy end up on this walkway. Sakura rounds a corner and Blitzy rounds this same corner only her vehicle being bigger slides against the concrete and creates sparks. They end up on a straightaway and Blitzy speeds up. She begins to run into her trying to knock her off her scooter. She tried to spin her out of control but Sakura stays on her bike. They continue until they reach a gap that is actually a section of the walkway under construction. The construction area contains some barrels and on three of these barrels is a piece of wood that is put up like a ramp. Sakura jumps off this ramp and flies over a gap that was over a walkway and lands on the other side. Blitzy jumps this ramp and she flies over this gap until she reaches the other side and lands but this landing creates sparks because the vehicle is much heavier. Sakura and Blitzy speeds down the straightaway and ends up on the plaza. They chase each other dodging tables and pillars. Blitzy pulls out her laser pistol and begins shooting at Sakura. She dodges the laser blasts. Sakura throws 3 explosives at Blitzy. Two of the explosives bounce around Blitzy and explode. Another explodes causing tables and chairs to shatter into shards and debris and fly through the air. **

**They end up behind the Cartoon Network building on another plaza chasing each other and they end up back at the parking garage. They end up back at the ramps and they speed up the ramps again this time continuing until they reach the third floor. They break through another metal door and end up on the third floor again. Blitzy continues to give chase and pulls out her weapon and shoots at the motor scooter. Some of the shots hit the scooter but have no effect. Other shots hit the walls and the floor. "You want some bitch!" Sakura yells at Blitzy. Sakura pulls out a small explosive and aims it at Blitzy's cart. Sakura throws it at her and the small explosive hits the cart. The explosive detonates and causes a small explosion that destroys the back tire. Blitzy loses control and tries to swerve but she hits a small ramp that is on some paint barrels and goes up. The cart goes up and causes a small explosion, it flies up in the air and spirals. The cart then hits the ground side first and slides a few feet until it stops. Blitzy is thrown out and knocked unconscious. Sakura continues and looks back at her smiling, she is not paying attention when she approaches and then flies over the stairs. She yells as she is thrown off and she along with the scooter tumble down the stairs. She and the scooter hit the bottom of the stairs. Sakura recovers and looks up. Blitzy is lying unconscious in the hall when a pair of gloved hands grabs her by the hands and drags her inside a room. Sakura sees this but does nothing and runs down the stairs. **


	6. Captured!

**Chapter 5:**

**Captured!!**

**Darkness was abound, no sight could be seen, there was no objects, no building, no people, no anything, all there were was darkness. Suddenly, there was moaning, then suddenly a shutter open, a shutter that was in a form of a eyelid. Light came in but it was blurry. The blurriness faded until the light became clear. The vision that was coming into this shutter was now clear. Tables some that could not be recognized were seen, chairs could be seen and we were seeing something else, People. These people were dressed in black commando wear and armed with automatic weapons. **

**Blitzy had woken from her unconsciousness, her head was hurting real bad. She had woken in a chair, but something was amiss. She struggles against something but it was keeping her from getting up. Blitzy was tied to a chair. She sighted Akiu and 3 of her team member standing around her. Blitzy got real angry real fast.**

"**Let me off this chair you fuckers!" Blitzy yelled**

"**Sorry, you cannot go, we need you for information" Akiu remained calm**

"**Look, lady I have a real important mission, I don't want to be tied up if you know what I mean and I must go. NOW LET ME THE FUCK GO. Blitzy really was mad.**

" **Sorry we need information about ZZ or Max." Akiu remained calm**

"**I don't know about Max except he is some fucking terrorist and I will not tell you about ZZ, now UNTIE ME OR I WILL FUCKIN' KILL YOU!" Blitzy one again in a burst of calm and anger.  
"Your in no position to do anything of the sort to me, I have you and you can't do nothing." Akiu told her. **

**Back at ZZ's base camp, They group was still at standoff with Gary Oak and Loudmouth Kiddington in the hall. Chicken and Ikki who had taken up Blitzy's position held their weapons out the door aimed at Loudmouth and Gary. They also was waiting for word on Blitzy and whether she had captured Sakura yet.**

"**Any word on Blitzy." ZZ questioned**

"**Nope, not a word." Genosix replied**

**Back on the first floor, Sakura ran down the stairs and went back into the office. She went up to Max Steel who was standing in front of the hostages with his weapon pointed at them. **

"**Did you assess the situation." Max inquired.**

"**I ran into some resistance, one known as Blitzy, but I dealt with it." Sakura stood confidently. **

"**You done great." Max commended. **

**ZZ and his group continued to wait for word on Blitzy, Ikki and Chicken watched the door for any signs of movement by Gary and Loudmouth. Genosix begins looking at the monitors again. Suddenly, the radio on the console crackles and a female voice comes through. **

"**Hello, to anyone,… I am addressing the group who is in the office upstairs." The voice speaks**

"**I am addressing the person who goes by the name "ZZ", is he there" The voice continues. **

**ZZ jumps over towards the console, grabs the headphones and speaks into the console. **

"**Hello, this is ZZ, to the person on the line who is speaking to me." ZZ responded**

"**This is ZZ right" The voice replies**

"**Yes" ZZ said in a neutral tone**

"**This is commander Akiu of the commando team who has infiltrated the Cartoon Network and this situation. We have captured on of your operatives, the girl named Blitzy."**

"**You have Blitzy!" ZZ got excited**

"**Yes, are you related to her" Akiu asked.**

"**Yes, I am her brother." ZZ replied. **

"**Well, it seems that Blitzy got into a little chase with some other girl and she ended up in an accident. We have her." Akiu explained. **

"**Let her go then, release her to us." ZZ asked**

"**Sorry we can't, we have to ask her some questions." Akiu told him**

"**What questions?" ZZ got excited **

"**About your team, your capabilities and what she does know about Max Steel and the terrorists who have taken over this place." Akiu replied.**

"**She doesn't know anything about Max Steel and our capabilities are as good as yours." ZZ explained.**

"**Let me go or you will die I SWEAR! YOU BITCH!" Blitzy screamed over at the radio. **

"**Let blitzy GO NOW! " ZZ got angry  
"Sorry, we can't do that, we have her as a wildcard." Akiu spoke as if she was at a Vegas casino.**

"**Look it's Max Steel you want, not her, let her go and we could lead you to Maz Steel." ZZ told them in an attempt to get Blitzy out of the situation. **

"**Let me ask you a question, who is the real enemy, Max Steel, or us?" Akiu sounded a little evil. **

"**Max Steel you stupid bitch, now let Blitzy go." ZZ answered with an insult.**

"**It is us who is your enemy, we are from a crack commando team created and founded by the Anime Companies of Japan. We are here to assess and neutralize the danger in the Cartoon Network. We are also here to bring down the American animation companies and bring Anime to this country and around the world." Akiu spoke with an evil tone. **

"**You're like Max Steel, another stupid bitch with delusions of grandeur." ZZ spoke in a sarcastic tone. **

"**You're just another one as well, did you seriously think you could bring down a major corporation with little petty terrorist attacks. We know all about who you are and who you are trying to destroy." Akiu reiterated his history. **

"**Well you seem to know about me, you know I won't give up. " ZZ explained in a confident tone. **

"**Well you won't but that doesn't change the fact we have your little sister and we have this network." Akiu spoke evilly.**

**ZZ slams down the headphones, he is now really angry, he want to do some action. Genosix calms him down a little. Ikki and Chicken heard this and is surprised at what happened. They want to help. Erika is getting ready to take some shots of this situation. **

"**We have to rescue her." ZZ suggested, the group however had reservations.**

"**We could but remember Gary and Loudmouth is still out there." Genosix reasoned with ZZ**

"**We could deal with them." ZZ said in a command voice.**

"**We could deal with them but what about Max Steel." Genosix asked**

"**We will deal with them as well, Ikki, Chicken you are with me. Let's GO!." ZZ commanded the people, Ikki and Chicken went over to him. Erika stood up and went over there as well. **

"**I want to take some shots of this, we are in a big event." Erika insisted, ZZ nodded yes.**

**They went outside of the offices, each person took up a position near Gary and Loudmouth. They had their weapons pointed at them. Gary and Loudmouth saw this. Gary opened fire and a plasma bolt flew past ZZ. Ikki opened fire with a laser pistol. Laser beam flew through the hall. Chicken fired his weapon and it went into the hall. A big laser firefight had begun. The members each took turns shooting at each other. Erika mean while stood behind the group and took pictures. This was exciting. Laser beams flew through the hall. Gary ran out of power in the laser pistol so he pulled out his other weapon, A silver shined .50 cal Desert Eagle pistol. Gary fired the pistol in the hall. The bullets went into the walls creating dents. Erika went in front of ZZ and his group who had taken positions behind pillars near the walls. Erika got shots of the groups shooting. Gary continues to shoot at them. Gary fired one shot and it flies through the hall, with some evil luck, the bullet is headed toward Erika. Erika is hit, she screams a little as the bullet enters her body and enters her lung and fragments, damaging her organs and causing some internal bleeding. She falls backwards to the ground. Ikki yells "NOOOO" and runs to her. ZZ gasps. ZZ's team stops shooting as they run over towards Erika. The rest of the team looks over and sees this. ZZ picks Erika up and carries her into the office. The rest of the group runs back inside. ZZ lays her in the middle of the floor. Erika is bleeding from the wound and gasping because of the hole in her lung. **

"**It's gonna be ok Erika." ZZ assured her in a calm voice. "Get us some bandages NOW!." ZZ yelled. Genosix opens a metal box and finds gauss and gets it. **

"**Find something to cover this wound up" ZZ told someone. Chicken finds a shirt that was left by some worker who had evacuated. Genosix begins to cover the wound and uses the gauss to tie it up. Ikki runs over to Erika with tears in his eyes. **

"**It's ok, were gonna get you out." Ikki with tears in his eyes.**

"**I…Ikki" Erika gasped. "I….got…shot" she sounded like a scared little girl, her voice faded.**

"**Try not to talk, save your strength." Ikki told her softly. **

**Gary and Loudmouth laughed at their small victory, they laughed at the suffering they now caused. They laughed like little boys who were in a candy store who had gotten some candy. They then casually walked down the stairs into the downstairs office. They laughed about what they did. **

**Gary and Loudmouth walked back to the office, still laughing and making jokes about what happened. They walked over to Max Steel ready to brag about what they did. Max Steel turned to them and wanted to laugh but controlled himself to ask them about what they have done. **

"**So what happened?" Max said in an voice that was almost laughing.**

"**You should have saw it, Man we shot that bitch, the one with the camera. Man she screamed and feel. Man it was wayyy too funny. " Max bragged as if he had won a sport. **

"**SHE SCREAMED LIKE THIS…..AHHHH AND WENT BOOOM!!" Loudmouth added his part to the story. **

"**Let's drink to that." Gary Oak pulled out a bottle of Vodka and drank a sip. Loudmouth took the bottle and got a swig.**

"**Man, you two better be careful, guns and alcohol don't mix." Max mocked being a concerned adult. **

**Back in the office upstairs, Genosix and Ikki was still tending to Erika who was lying in the middle of the floor with a bullet wound in her chest. The bleeding had stopped but she still had a hole in her chest which was leaking air. Chicken watched the door. **

"…**.I…got…some…great…shots…maybe it …will….win me a….Pulitzer. " Erika talked softly and gasped while doing so.**

"**You will win, you are the best school photographer." Ikki was a little calm talking to his little friend. **

**ZZ wanted action, he was mad, a little girl had just got shot and those boys were laughing like maniacs at this situation. He wanted to talk to Max Steel and maybe reason with him. **

"**Get me through to Max Steel" Genosix obliges. **

"**Max Steel, Max Steel are you there answer me." ZZ called out**

"**Yeah, how's the little girl, is she dead yet? " Max Steel said evilly and with sarcasm. **

"**Listen you fuck, There is a commando group in here and their going to kill us all, You got to listen." ZZ was excited.**

"**Look we know all about the Japanese freaks that have come in here to circumvent our operation, we know they are in here. We have one of them. " Max was triumphing **

"**Look it's not about your stupid little toon rights or me and my team no more, it's about those people and getting the fuck out of here." ZZ was trying to convince Max. **

"**It's is ok, those freaks are not going to fuck this operation up." Max reiterated his toon rights cause. **

"**THEY GOT BLITZY" ZZ was now angry. **

"**Ain't that too damn bad, they got your little sis, what you want us to do about it. " Max taunted ZZ.**

"**We have to get together, stop those dudes and get the fuck out of here." ZZ told of his plan. **

"**Well you can stop em all you want, we got a cause to push." Max Steel concluded his communication. This irritated ZZ. **

**Max Steel meanwhile watched as Gary and Loudmouth celebrated their small victory over a bottle of vodka. Sakura could only watch and giggle as Gary and Loudmouth wobbled and acted funny due to the intoxication. Max watched and laughed a little at the antics of the two. The hostages could only watch in amazement as these two were celebrating at their expense.**

"**Why do those two boys with guns act all funny" Cow, the 5 year old, 200 pound cow asked a female office worker. **

"**They are drunk and drunk people with guns do not mix. " she said. **

**Max Steel went over to Zee who was monitoring the console and watching the two boys act crazy while drunk. Zee then got something on his radio, a call from the commando team upstairs.**

"**Hello, anyone down there, hello." The female voice called.**

"**This is addressed to a Max Steel." The female voice called again, Max Steel ran over to the console and answered excitedly, It was the voice of Akiu. **

"**This is Max Steel, the person you want, I am the leader of the group who has created the situation that is happening in the Cartoon Network." **

"**So this is the delusional wannabe terrorist who has this network hostage." Akiu answer with a little sarcasm.**

"**Yes, it's for a good cause." Max Steel replied **

"**You terrorists are all the same, you guys talk about how you advance some cause when all you want is to start some shit somewhere in someone's country. In this case, you started it in some shithole place called Atlanta." Akiu offered her opinion. **

"**This shithole so to speak is the place were the toon rights cause will begin." Max Steel explained. **

"**You are still nothing more than a little terrorist with big delusions of greatness." Akiu spoke in a tone that almost taunted Max. **

"**Let's make a deal, if you and i join up and create an alliance, we could defeat ZZ and his group. " Max negotiated.**

"**Make a deal with you, a little man, a terrorist, What a big laugh." Akiu taunted him.**

"**That bitch doesn't seem to give up does she." Zee interceded. Akiu heard it over the radio.**

"**Look who's talking, a metal man who thinks he could make a difference." Akiu taunted Zee but Zee wouldn't budge, his computer system was not susceptible to insults.**

"**Unlike you human flesh beings, I can be insulted and not be hurt and I can also be shot and not be hurt. " Zee interceded. **

**In the base that was made by Akiu's commando team, Akiu was on the radio and everyone else was distracted. Blitzy was still tied up to the chair. She was determined to escape. She slowly moved the wooden chair over to a metal shelf. She maneuvered the chair to them back of the chair was to the metal frame of the metal shelf. She took her hands which was still tied up and slide them on the metal frame in an attempt to get herself free. **

**Meanwhile back in the office on the second floor, ZZ had formulated a plan. He had conferred with Genosix, Ikki and Chicken. They had a plan that seemed stupid and even deadly but it was better than nothing. They wanted to make an alliance with the security team and Max Steel and his group to combat the commando team. **

**Back in Max Steel's base, Max Steel was still in communication with Akiu, they traded insults and when they did, **

**Gary and Loudmouth laughed out loud. Max Steel had now had a plan of his own. He wanted to show Akiu what he **

**was capable of, he whispered for Gary and Loudmouth to come over there. They came and left with a plan. Gary **

**and Loudmouth went over there to the member of Akiu's commando team who was tied up. Zee was signaled by a **

**nod to leave his console and pick up the tied up member of the commando team. Zee grabs the chair by the back **

**legs surprising the team member who then began to struggle to get out of the chair. Gary and Loudmouth grabs the **

**front legs and all three carry the team member into another room. The commando member attempted to struggle to **

**get out of the chair. He wiggled and tried to escape but the bonds were so strong as he couldn't escape. He was **

**carried into the room and the door closes. What came next was a horror unlike what some of these people and even **

**some of the toons who were taken hostage wouldn't witness in their normal ( If you could say that in regards to **

**cartoon characters) lives. They heard the sounds of machinery and saws and the screams of a man who was being **

**tortured. The screams chilled bloods in all and caused some to freeze in horror, they all focused on the door. They **

**heard the sickening sounds of bone crunching and flesh being torn. They then saw a stream of blood pour from **

**under the door. Then Loudmouth came out and said "MAN, TAKING HIM APART WAS REAAAALLLL FUN!" **

**his 100+ decibel voice shattered glass in the cubicles and moved papers around. Gary came out and said "Were **

**gonna box this dude." Zee came out and was carrying a 3 x 6 box containing something, on the top of this box was a **

**videotape. The hostages didn't know what but they could imagine it was horrible. Max Steel signals them to carry **

**the box upstairs to the third floor and they comply. Zee along with Gary and Loudmouth went upstairs to the third **

**floor. Zee carried the box easily being that he was a robot and had the strength of 10 men. They entered the hall **

**and Zee put the box gently down on the floor beside the door where the commando team was based. Gary knocked **

**on the window and as the team bolted up and ran to the door, Gary, Loudmouth and Zee ran down the stair and **

**wasn't seen. Akiu examined the box and then ordered the men to bring it in. They didn't know that it contained **

**something horrible. **


	7. Escape from Destruction

**Chapter 6:**

**Escape from Destruction**

**Akiu and her team with their weapons ready surrounded and peered at the box and examined it. It was a 3 x 6 box with no markings, it was made of wood, it had a hinged top that was locked with a padlock and it had a videotape duct-taped to the top of it. Akiu ordered one of her team mates to open it. The team mate picked up a piece of metal and pushed it between the two cracks that was between the top and the rest of the box. He used his strength to try to get it open. Meanwhile on the other side of the room, Blitzy continued to get herself free. She had managed to cut the bounds on her hands and had only two more bounds on her arms. She was watching the activities on the other side of the room. **

**The team mate managed to get the box open and what they saw inside was a horrible sight. It was one of their team members but he was dead. He had been mutilated and cut to pieces by Gary and Loudmouth. His arms were cut surgically with a chainsaw. It left a stump of bone and flesh hanging out. Blood still dropped from the stumps. His legs were cut off too, they left a stump of bone as well. His body had been cut symmetrically leaving a wide open cavity exposing the bloodied ribs and some of the flesh. His internal organs had been ripped out and spread all over the box. His heart which had stopped beating was in the box so was his liver, stomach, lungs and his brain. Akiu and her team looked in appall, the unbelievable violence of this incident even surprised them. Akiu grabbed the videotape, ripping it from the duct tape on the top and putting it in the video machine and television in the room. The team focused on the screen and what they was as horrible as the sight in the box. **

**The team member had been tied up to a metal table. Gary and Loudmouth were standing beside him, they were dressed in butcher suits and holding knives and Loudmouth had his chainsaw. **

"**WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" The team member demanded**

"**We're about to do a little surgery on you" Gary Oak told him**

" **YOUR FUCKING CRAZY!" he screamed at him. **

"**WERE GONNA CUT YOU OPEN AND WERE GONNA RIP OUT YOUR INTERNAL ORGANS!!" Loudmouth screamed at 100+ decibels.**

"**LET ME GO!!" the team member demanded.**

**Loudmouth revved the chainsaw up and dropped it down on his leg. The chainsaw ripped through his leg and sprayed blood and bone all over the place. The man screamed at the top of his lungs as this was happening. Loudmouth dropped it on the other leg leaving two bloodied stumps that were squirting blood all over the place. Gary put a drill through his hand and it sprayed blood all over the place. Loudmouth then cut off the mans arms with the chainsaw spraying blood all over the place. The arm stumps sprayed blood all over the place. Gary then used a large knife and cut his chest cavity and his abdominal cavity open. Gary used a saw to cut the chest bone open and reveal the heart and other internal organs. Gary ripped out his internal organs and put them besides him. Gary ripped out his intestines and put them beside him. Loudmouth then dropped the chainsaw on his neck and then sawed his head off. They then put the internal organs and the mutilated body of the man inside the wood box, the video stops then stop at this point. **

**Akiu was now very angry. She ran towards the table containing the radios and called into one. **

"**MAX STEEL, ANSWER ME, RESPOND, ANSWER ME YOU FUCK." Akiu was furious. **

"**Now you want to talk huh." Max Steel was calm**

"**You have proven your violence, now we could talk" Akiu calmed herself.**

"**We could talk about those toon rights and my power over people." Max Steel was negotiating. **

"**We have proven that we could destroy life with such ease it's like playing on a playground full of kids. You will listen to us…All toons will rise!…All toons will become what humans have been. We will be powerful. " Max Steel made a little speech. **

**Blitzy had gotten free, he then scooted the chair over to the shelf and picked up a small piece of metal. She used it to cut the bounds on her legs. She was cutting the bounds on her legs while listening to Max Steel's speech. Akiu and her team was distracted by the speech. **

"…**and we will rise again to be a people, no one will stop us, we will be one as a people, we will be a people." **

**Akiu signaled her people to come over there and they went to the table. They stood around her as she whispered. 10 of them nodded and they went away. They begin putting on their armor and readied their weapons. They prepared for some kind of attack. They began to move towards the door and they stood in commando position and moved slowly down the hall. **

**Back downstairs in the offices where ZZ and his group was based. ZZ continued to monitor the screens with Genosix. They were planning what to do and how to rescue Blitzy, how to stop Max and escape the Cartoon Network building. Erika was laying there silent as she had a gaping hole in her chest, Ikki was standing beside her. Chicken waited near the door armed with his laser pistol. ZZ had just formulated a plan. He was going to make an alliance with the security team of the Cartoon Network. **

"**I have a plan, It involves making an alliance with the security team. They can help use stop Max and those other commandos upstairs." **

"**Good plan, but your forgetting, they think you're a terrorist." Genosix interjected**

"**I will go unarmed, I will show myself to be friendly. " ZZ said slowly "Chicken you stay here and guard the people." ZZ handed responsibility to Chicken.**

"**Chicken guarding us, that's a big laugh" Ikki chuckled a little. **

**ZZ picked up his weapon and then slowly moved out the door. ZZ then ran down the main hallway to the security office on the first floor. He approached the security office to be met by automatic weapons. The security officers saw it was ZZ and put them down. The officer let him in. **

"**Come back to gloat on what happened." Daniel Haines told him.**

"**Look it wasn't us, another commando team came in and turned this situation into a powder keg that about to become a nuclear explosion." ZZ explained.**

"**We know, we saw it, we didn't attack because we are ordered to stay put." Haines explained.**

"**We want you to help us put this to an end, We want you to help us stop Max and Those commando fucks." ZZ pleaded with them.**

"**Help a terrorist, destroy another terrorist and kill another terrorist group, sounds like a dangerous plan…..COUNT US IN!" Haines excitedly said confirming his joining the fight. **

"**Ok…here's the plan." ZZ then began to talk to the security team. They begin to lay out the plan to take back the Cartoon Network Building. They laid out a plan to rescue the hostages and stop the commando team upstairs. They then confirmed the plan and left. The security team moved through the building careful until they got to the stairs. ZZ then returned to his base in the office. The security team continued to the main hallway. They moved gingerly until they reached the doorway. They hid in corners and behind pillars. The commando team had arrived as well and took up positions up in the hallways. **

**Meanwhile back in the room where Akiu and the rest of her commando team were, Blitzy continued to cut at the ropes on her legs, Akiu was too distracted to notice she was freeing herself. He was standing at the door looking out. The members of the commando team were distracted as well, they were too busy listening to radios. Blitzy had gotten herself free and with the team members distracted, she made a beeline for the door. However instead of heading out to escape, she went for Akiu. She ran at top speed and approached Akiu at high speed. She took her body and with full force she rammed into Akiu. Akiu was taken by surprise but it didn't matter. Akiu threw Blitzy to the floor, Blitzy hit the floor back first but she sprung up. She then went into a fighting position. Akiu was an excellent fighter, she went into a defensive pose. Blitzy punched Akiu, landing her fist on the side of her head, she then punched her in the stomach and then knocked her to the floor. Akiu got up and landed a fist into Blitzy's stomach causing all the wind to be knocked out of her. Blitzy then recovered and kicked Akiu in the stomach. Akiu then punched Blitzy but she blocked it. The other members of the team noticed and then came to her rescue. Akiu however signaled them to stay back, she wanted to fight Blitzy all by herself. Blitzy then punched at Akiu but she blocked it and threw Blitzy, she flew back first into the wall. She impacted the wall with so much force it cracked. Akiu went over but Blitzy launched herself with two fists together into Akiu's midsection causing her to fly into the wall back first and impact it causing a crack in it. Blitzy then ran away and ran right and back downstairs to ZZ's base. Blitzy continued to run until she met ZZ in the hallway and she ran into him, ZZ was surprised when he saw her.**

"**Blitzy!! YOUR OKAY!" ZZ was happy but he was muted to keep the commando team or Max from finding out where they are. **

"**Yeah." as she hugged him. "What Happened?" ZZ inquired as he hugged her. **

"**I got into a chase with electric vehicles with that bitch named Sakura, I crashed and those crazy anime commando dudes caught me, she had me tied up but I fought her and got out of that situation." Blitzy explained to ZZ. "Let's get out of here" ZZ said in a muted tone and they both ran carefully back to the base. Meanwhile, the security team waited until the commando team got into position. The commando team arrived and positioned themselves outside the glass door. **

**Zee had saw this on his monitor and Max Steel and his group was ready. They stood ready for battle. One of the commando team's members open fire inside the office with an automatic weapon. The bullets ricochet all around, hitting glass and shattering it, hitting office furniture and walls and causing small dents. The hostages dived and ran for cover as the bullets flew again. Max Steel and his group fired their weapons at them. They fired lasers and plasma bolts at the team. Bullets and plasma bolts flew until they hit one of the commando team member. Bullet wounds came out in a shower of blood. Another member was hit and bloody bullet wounds. Zee jumped up and went in front of them trying to deflect the fire. He fired his laser from the palm of his hand and it hit another team member, causing his head to explode in a gruesome display of blood, bone and brain. The commando team took cover and continued to fire from around the corner. The hostages continued to hide, trying to keep from being hit by bullets or plasma bolts. One of the members of the security team yelled "NOW!" and they pointed their weapons at them. "Drop your weapons" said one member of the security team. The commando team fired at them but the security team took cover. Meanwhile back upstairs, ZZ and Blitzy had arrived, Genosix was continuing to watch this on his monitor. They were going to join in the battle. ZZ called Blitzy, Medabee, Chicken and Ninjzz to come with him. ZZ told Ikki to stay with Erika. They were going to get help for her. ZZ and his group ran downstairs to join the battle. They came to a battle still in progress. Plasma bolts and bullets flew, ricocheting off things, causing holes in walls and shattering glass. ZZ wanted to know what was the situation, he asked one of the security team member. He replied that they had them held down. The shooting finally stops when one of the security team members signals for them to stop shooting. **

**The commando team takes a look inside being careful not to get seen. They saw Max Steel and his group hiding behind some of the furniture. The leader of the commando team begins to yell inside. **

"**Come on out and you may live." He called in**

"**Tell that bitch Akiu that she ain't getting this building without getting past me and my people" Max Steel responded. **

"**Well that can be arranged." The team leader yells and the shooting starts again. **

**The bullets and plasma bolts flew again, ZZ joined into the battle firing his laser weapons at the commando team. Ninjzz stood by ready as the commando team shot at Max Steel. One of the commando team members turn and fire at ZZ and his team. Ninjzz stands in front of ZZ, Blitzy, and Chicken and bullets bounce off him. He stands by triumphing as he couldn't be hurt by the bullets. Then he jumped up, making a ninja type move. He fliped while flying in mid-air and pulled out his sword. He swung his sword as landed near one of the commando team members. The sword makes a clean slice through his neck and then his head falls off and blood squirts out as his body falls to the ground. His weapon continued to fire as he let go of it, bullets from that weapon flew around nearly hitting ZZ and Blitzy. The weapon eventually stops firing. He returns to ZZ's side and stands at ready. Back inside, Max Steel is still shooting at the commando team, Zee looks at his monitor and says "FUCK ME, THAT FUCKER ZZ IS HERE" Max Steel got up and ran to the door despite bullets and lasers flying. He stuck his head out the door and pointed his weapon at ZZ and fired. Gary Oak picked up an HK Mp5 automatic weapon from one of the dead team members and he ran towards the door. He dodged bullets and laser bolts and ran out the door. ZZ and Blitzy saw him and she wanted to stop him but ZZ said "NO TIME, let him go." She relented and watched him run down the stairs. He ran through the hallway until he saw a sign on a thick wood door that lead to an office that said "SECURITY OFFICE" He opened the door and went into the office of the chief. It was empty, he then went into the thick wood doors that lead to the control center.**

** Gary opened the door and saw the security team manning the control center. He opened fire with the MP5 and bullet wounds appeared on the officers. They all fell sequentially and hit the floor. They begin to bleed and one of them bleeding and having blood on his body reached up to the touch screen control panel and pressed a red button before he dropped his hand and died. Suddenly a red alert came on and the lights in the office turned red and a claxon sounded. The computer screens flashed a graphic that said "RED ALERT" a graphic showed a CGI representation of a gun of some sore and stated "SECONDARY DEFENSES ACTIVATED". Gary Oak stated "Oh shit…" **

**Suddenly, red lights begin to flash all over the Cartoon Network and the claxon could be heard all over the place. The teams shooting at each other noticed it and Max Steel ordered his group to stop shooting, The security team ordered theirs to stop shooting, the commando team stopped shooting. ZZ and his group stopped shooting. They wanted to know what was going on. Suddenly the ceiling opened up in different places and guns came out. They were two cylinders with a bulk on the back and it was attached by a cylinder to the inside of the ceiling. The bulk had a wire coming from it. The guns were turrets that were installed in case invaders or terrorists tried to take over the Cartoon Network. It wasn't activated because of the risk that the police or SWAT Team might get shot. The turrets shots lasers instead of bullets to keep from having to make modifications to have bullets. One of the security team members says "Oh shit.." and the turrets begin firing red laser bolts in the hallways, the teams take cover. Laser bolts begin to fly in the hallways and they bounced off anything, however they didn't cause damage to property. It was because they were designed to stun or kill enemies. The laser bolts flew and the teams took cover. One of the commando team members jumps out and tries to target one of them but the turret targets him and fires at him, he is hit by laser bolts and falls to the ground. ZZ fires at one but jumps back when the turret begins to fire. Sakura runs outside the door and throws a bomb at the turret, it explodes and destroys it. Another turret begins firing at her and she jumps back into the office. The bolts continued to fly in the hallways and ZZ got on his radio.**

"**What the fuck is this, were getting fired at by turrets." ZZ yelled into the radio**

"**it's the Cartoon Network Defense System, it was designed to stun or kill enemies, someone in the security system activated it." Genosix explained. **

"**How the fuck do we turn it off." ZZ replied loudly.**

"**Downstairs in the basement, there is a power distribution system. Someone must go down there and destroy it. It is in the room near the Security Office. " Genosix told them. **

"**Blitzy you will get down there and do it." ZZ commanded her. **

"**Ok and this time I won't get captured." Blitzy replied, ZZ gave a muted smile. **

**Blitzy ran down the hallway and the turrets fired at her, she dodged and ran from the laser bolts. She finally reached the thick door that said "MAINTENANCE" and went inside, she saw what appeared to be a power distribution node. It was a metal box with thick wires coming out. It had a thick wire coming into it. The box was marked with a red sticker that said "POWER DISTRIBUTION NODE FOR DEFENSE SYSTEM". She opened the box and saw a computer console with an LCD screen and a control panel that had membrane buttons. She touched the membrane button that said "SHUTDOWN". She pressed the button but nothing happened. She then attempted to pull one of the wires out. Suddenly the screen flashes "ATTEMPTED SABOTAGE" and a turret comes out. It fires laser bolts inside the room. Blitzy jumped behind some barrels. Laser bolts shot out of the room as she stayed behind the barrels. She pulled out her laser pistol and opened fire. The box was hit and exploded in a shower of metal and sparks. The turrets then shut down but didn't return to the ceilings. The teams in the hallway breath a sigh of relief as the turrets stopped firing. Blitzy came out the room and went beside the security office.**

** What she didn't know was Gary Oak was watching her. As she walked by, Gary Oak opened fire. Blitzy jumped out of the way and pulled out her weapon. She fired inside at whoever was shooting. Gary fired again and Blitzy jumped again. Gary Oak stopped shooting. **

"**Hey Bitch, didn't expect me didn't you." Gary taunted her**

"**Oh yeah, Mr I-am-a-pokemon-master-I-am-bored-so-I-could-join-a-terrorist-group-with-a-delusional-hero-wannabe." Blitzy had her own acid. **

"**Coming from the sister of another one, you shouldn't even talk about joining a terrorist. Why don't you tell your brother to give up." Gary said sarcastically. **

"**Over my dead body." Blitzy replied. Gary fired again and she ran down the hallway and back to ZZ's side. Gary stopped shooting when he didn't see her. ZZ congratulated her on her task well done. She destroyed the power distribution node and saved them all, Blitzy gave a childish smile. **

** Now that the turrets weren't shooting at them anymore, the teams begin to focus on each other. They had their weapons pointed at each other waiting for each other to make the first move. Max Steel told them of his next plan. To escape and go past the commando team outside. They would enlist the help of ZZ and his group to help them destroy the commando team. Max Steel, Gary and Loudmouth ran towards the door armed with their weapons. The commando team however had other ideas. They went in and started shooting all around. The hostages ducked again, this had become some routine that they had to adopt for this situation. The commando team shot at Max Steel and he ducked. He fired from behind a metal desk and hit one of the commando team members, he falls to the ground. One of the hostages stood up to see what was going on and she gets hit multiple times with shots from automatic weapons. Her body explodes in a bloody shower of bullet wounds and she falls. They continue to shoot, hitting another hostage on the floor causing him to explode in a shower of bullet wounds and dying as well. ZZ witnessing this has had enough, he runs in screaming and fires his laser pistol at the commando team, hitting one and causing him to fall. Ninjzz jumps in and slices another one symmetrically. He splits in half like a banana only a banana with blood and flesh inside. Chicken has a hard time steadying the weapon he has. He fires at the other commando team members, laser bolts fly all over as he is having a hard time steadying it. He gets lucky and hits one in the head with the laser bolt. He falls and dies. **

**Akiu calls on the radio and orders the 6 remaining members to fall back. They follow orders and leave the office. However, Loudmouth has other ideas, he chases them outside the office. Max Steel looks with surprise as the kid with the 100+ decibel voice is chasing a heavily armed commando team. They continue to run in the hall moving towards the stairway. One member shoots back at him but he misses. Loudmouth pulls out a chainsaw and revs it. The chainsaw however falls out of the hands of Loudmouth and begins to run down the hallways on it's chains. Loudmouth jumps on one of the team members and he spins and falls on his back and throws Loudmouth to the side. The chainsaw runs until it hits a wall, it then runs up an incline and then flips in the air until it hits the team member in the chest while still running. The chainsaw saws through his sternum and his heart and splatters his blood all over the place. Loudmouth laughs at this and goes back to Max Steel. **

**Outside the Cartoon Network facility, the Georgia State Police and their SWAT team arrived, they had heavier firepower and heavier armored vehicles. They moved in a commando fashion standing behind the armored vehicle which was much more larger than the Atlanta PD SWAT vehicle, it had a large boom on it. It moved to the side as to prevent another destruction of another SWAT vehicle from happening. **

**Back in the hallway, the commando team had went upstairs and now it was just ZZ and Max. They was now in standoff mode, facing off at each other. They waited for each other to make a move. **

"**Well, Well, Well, now we meet, how would you like to die, slowly or quickly as to not to realize I have defeated your sorry wannabe terrorist ass." Max Steel faced off with ZZ.**

"**How about I defeat you and see who is the "wannabe" terrorist around here." ZZ had his own words to say to Max.**

"**Look at your ass, trying to bring down a mega-corporation with little attacks that only make you look like a weak ass fucker." Max taunted ZZ. **

"**Look at your ass, taking kids and turning them into terrorists and using them in your plan you sick little fuck." ZZ told him. **

"**Your ass ain't getting out of here alive." Max told ZZ**

**Max Steel runs towards ZZ and punches him in the stomach, ZZ goes down but springs back up. He then punches Max in the face two times and does a kick to the back and knocks him down. "COME ON" ZZ screamed. Max Steel does a side kick into his chest, throwing him into a wall and causing it to crack. Max Steel turns on his Max Steel power and his suit begins to glow green, he becomes super powered. ZZ says, IT'S LASER TIME and he gets super powered. Max Steel picks up ZZ like a rag dog, puts him over his head and throws him into the ground. Max then picks up a piece of concrete and hits ZZ in the back with it causing it to crumble. ZZ is weakened but not defeated. He picks up a piece of steel from the debris from the battle and hits Max Steel over the head causing him to lose power. Max Steel grabs ZZ and throws him across the hall. ZZ then runs into Max full force and throws him into a pillar, causing it to crack in half. Max gets up and plants his foot into ZZ's stomach and cause him to fly into the wall. The children in the groups could only watch as they fight each other, they hoped that each other would win. ZZ then ran and punched Max Steel multiple times in the stomach and back and throws him into another pillar and causes it to crack in half as well. Max Steel gets up and then grabs him. ZZ grabs him back. Genosix calls him in rhe middle of the grapple…**

"**ZZ listen to me"**

"**Look, I am in the middle of a fight, I cannot talk to you…" ZZ grunted.**

"**It's about the fight, He is powered by a power pack on his belt, it supplies him with energy for his nanotechnology." Genosix explains. **

"**Well in that case…." ZZ then grabs at the power cell, Max Steel grabs him arm but ZZ won't budge. He continues to struggle until he finally gets his hands on the power pack. He pulls it out and suddenly Max Steel begins to power down. His suit glows blue and he powers down. **

"**Who's gonna defeat who now.." ZZ taunted **

**ZZ begins to wail him with fists to his body, he then punches him in the back and in the face multiple times. He then throws him into a wall and then punches him again. He then punches him in the stomach and then he punches him in the face causing him to fall on his back. Max Steel is now unconscious. Gary, Loudmouth and Sakura run out the door. They scatter all over the place and disappear. Zee being the only one stands in front of ZZ.**

"**You may have defeated Max Steel but you can't defeat me, I am made of titanium alloy and I have endurance unlike that of a human, you will not defeat me. " Zee taunted ZZ**

"**But I can…" A voice came from a distance. It was Medabee, he left Ikki's side to join the battle. **

"**A little runt like you, you will only cause your defeat, you want to commit suicide, you will." Zee looked at Medabee. **

**Medabee ran towards Zee but he is thrown to the side, Medabee opens up with his minigun salvo but it bounces off his chest. Medabee runs again but Zee throws him again. "This is tiring." Zee commented as if he was going to win. Medabee punches him in the face multiple times so fast that people can't see the hits. Medabee is then thrown off Zee. "Look, end this while you have your energy source, you want to live. It is not worth attempting to fight me." Zee told.**

** Medabee had a plan, He had missiles. Medabee fires a missile at Zee and it hit him in his chest. This missile had a drill which drilled into Zee's chest. Zee was surprised and tried to pull it off his chest. It was magnetically locked there. Zee then finally pulls it off but there is a hole in his chest revealing his power core which was a glowing blue ball of energy connected by pipelines to his other systems. Medabee jumps towards his chest and holds on to Zee with his super power grip. He then reaches in the hole and pulls out his power core.**

"**Oh shit…" Zee whispered. Zee then begins to shut down, he had enough power to get off one last taunt towards the team. "You have not seen the last of me, you will die…" His voice then fades as power is drained from his vocal processor. His eyes then turn black and then he shuts down and falls on the floor like a sack of potatoes and then he shuts down. ZZ and his team looks at the two defeated enemies, Zee and Max and then they cheer. They jump up and down and hug each other and give each other high fives. They have defeated the two powerful enemies. They had only four enemies now, Gary, Loudmouth, Sakura and that big robot in the garage. Upstairs, Ikki was still tending to Erika who had stopped bleeding, Genosix had informed Ikki that Max and Zee was defeated. Suddenly an explosion had destroyed some furniture and scattered debris all over the office. It was Sakura, she was standing in the doorway and threw a bomb inside the office in an attempt to kill Ikki, Genosix and Erika. She threw another inside causing a second explosion which threw dust around but caused no damage. Ikki chased her into the hallway and they stopped in the middle of the hallway. Sakura and Ikki faced off in the hallway. **

"**Look little girl, if you didn't see, Max Steel is down and Zee is dead, The siege is over, end this now and no one else can get hurt." Ikki tried to reason with the little girl. **

"**The only one who will be dead in this place is your ass." Sakura fired back**

**She threw an explosive device near Ikki and it explodes throwing him down on the floor. She readies another one when Ikki grabbed her arm and attempts to keep her from throwing another one. She manages to throw him off her. She readies to throw another one when suddenly a hole appears in her head, her face has a shocked expression, it bleeds and she falls backwards to the ground. She was shot in the head, but who did the shot. It was Erika!, she had managed to get up and pick up one of the laser pistols they left and kill Sakura. Ikki smiles and gets her and they both walk back to the office.**

**ZZ and his group was standing in the hall, they then walked into the office to make sure that the hostages were alright. Only 4 were dead but there were no injuries. ZZ then disarms himself and walks out to the lobby door. Outside, the police were waiting, they had their weapons readied at the door. ZZ comes through the glass and metal doors. The police ordered him to stop.**

"**Stop right there and put your hands in the air." A office went over a bullhorn. ZZ complies. **

"**Look, I am unarmed, The hostages are ok, four of them were unfortunately killed by Max Steel. We still have three inside, Sakura, Gary Oak and Loudmouth Kiddington. We also have a crazed commando team inside. One of our people were hurt, she needs medical attention and we still have a robot loose in the garage. We will deal with that. You can send your people inside the building." ZZ screamed out to the officers who were standing close to the stairs leading to the lobby doors. **

**The Georgia State Police SWAT team went into the lobby doors with weapons readied and secured the scene. They went into the office and found the hostages unharmed. The SWAT team lead them out and human and toon ran out of the lobby and lobby doors to the relief and excitement of the officers, medical teams and the media. The hostages were free. They then got two paramedic with a bed to come into the building and the SWAT team lead them into the lobby. ZZ told them where to find Erika. Two of the SWAT members handcuffed Max Steel who had regained consciousness and took him to a waiting ambulance. **

**The paramedics went upstairs accompanied by the SWAT team and went to the office that had Ikki, Erika and Genosix when suddenly gunfire came from down the hall. It was Gary Oak, he was shooting his MP5 at the SWAT team. The SWAT team opened up in the hallway. Gary Oak continued to fire until his weapon ran out of ammo. He looked at it and threw it down. He then pulled out his Desert Eagle and open fire until it ran out of ammo. The SWAT Team continued to run down the hall until the reached Gary Oak. They pulled the weapons on him and ordered him to surrender. Finding that he is outgunned, he relented and surrendered to the officers. They handcuff him and lead him outside the building to the waiting officers. The paramedics put Erika on the bed and rolled her down the stairs in the hallway and out the building,. ZZ and Blitzy was relieved to see her out the building. She was wheeled into an ambulance and it drives away. **

**ZZ and Blitzy had still one task that needed to be done, they had to stop the cyborg mutant that was in the garage. The cyborg mutant was a security measure that was doing it's job but it was blocking the people who needed to come in. They had to shut it down. ZZ and Blitzy went upstairs into their base. **

"**Genosix, I want you, Ikki and Chicken to leave this building, we have to complete one task, we will meet you later." ZZ softly said to his friend. **

"**You will be in danger, I want to be by your side…" Genosix was then interrupted by ZZ. **

"**Your job is to safely get Ikki and Chicken out of here. Their more important now." ZZ softly told Genosix. Their safety was now more important. **

"**Ok…but be careful, I don't want to lose a friend." Genosix told him. Genosix, Chicken and Ikki left their weapons, went down the stairs, in the hallway, through the lobby and went out the building and towards the officers. ZZ and Blitzy went to the garage with weapons armed and ready for battle with the mutant cyborg.**

**ZZ and Blitzy slowly went into the metal door leading to the garage, the garage was still dark with only intermittent lighting and damaged cars all around, debris lie everywhere. ZZ and Blitzy stood behind cars with their laser weapons ready. Suddenly gunfire erupted and the car started to disintegrate in front of them in a shower of steel and glass. They aimed and fired but it didn't hit it. The mutant cyborg suddenly revealed itself in all it's horrific glory. They shot at it again but the lasers had no effect. The creature moved towards them and it's horrible face showed in the light. Then as they were facing certain doom, the garage door suddenly opens up and reveals the light of the sun. They were relieved and joyous at the sight. Then something big came into the light and was only a shadow. Was this a bad guy or a good guy? Suddenly the shadow revealed itself. It was another robot, It was 7 feet tall. It was plastic looking with lights for eyes. It had a plastic cylindrical face with a mouth that didn't move. It had a plastic body with plastic red and blue circles. It had plastic colorful joints. It was Cubix. A teenage boy with a futuristic clothing came out from behind him. It was Connor, his owner. **

"**Thought you needed help." Connor said smilingly. **

"**Thank you." ZZ told Connor. **

**Cubix went over to the mutant cyborg and it fired it's mini-guns but Cubix was resistant to bullets. The bullets bounced off the robot and he grabbed his hands. The robots began to grapple and Cubix threw the mutant cyborg into a car. The mutant cyborg punched Cubix and it threw him into another car. ZZ and Blitzy ran out of the way of the battle. They ran to the garage door with Connor. The two robots continued to battle. The mutant cyborg punched Cubix in the back and causes a small hole in it. Cubix kicked the mutant cyborg in the stomach and the kick threw him into a pillar. The pillar cracked in half. The mutant cyborg got up and grappled with Cubix again but Cubix threw him into a car. The mutant cyborg picked up a small car, a Honda Fit and threw it at Cubix. Cubix was hit and he flies into a wall with the car on his chest. The car smashes up against him and disintegrates but Cubix is unaffected. Cubix picks up a car and throws it at the mutant cyborg. The car smashes into the mutant cyborg but it resists it. The mutant cyborg opens fire on the robot. The robot resists bullets again. Cubix reveals a laser from his hand and fires at the mutant cyborg, the blast knocks him into a car. The mutant cyborg gets up and comes at Cubix but he throws him into a car. Holding him down, the robot grabs the top of his head and pulls at it. The cyborg struggles, punching the robot but it fails. The robot continues to pull until sparks fly and blood and hydraulic fluid squirts all around. The mutant cyborg's head comes off in a mess of wiring and blood vessels. Cubix then throws it into a wall and it impacts it. The head has a shocked expression still on it's face when the head lands. The body stops struggling and it shut down. The mutant cyborg was defeated. ZZ, Blitzy and Connor cheer at the defeat. Cubix stands triumphing over the dead mutant cyborg's body. Connor tells Cubix to come over there and along with ZZ and Blitzy leave the garage. They walk over to the police. They were glad to be out the Cartoon Network building. **

**Inside the building, the Georgia State Police SWAT team was still doing a systematic search of the building. They were upstairs into the second floor. They found Loudmouth Kiddington standing in the hallway, he saw the SWAT team and started to scream his 100+ decibel voice. The SWAT team was knocked to their feet and Loudmouth ran down the hallway. A SWAT team officer chased Loudmouth in the hallway. Another SWAT officer blocked Loudmouth's path and caught him. He put handcuffs on him and lead him outside the building. **

**The team continued upstairs to the third floor. The did a systematic search of the third floor and went through the hallway until they went towards the animation room. They stood at the doorway at ready with their HK MP-5's ready. Suddenly o burst of gunfire came from behind desks and tables. It was the commando team. They fire again hitting a SWAT officer and killing him. The SWAT team fired back killing 3 of the commando team members. Akiu and the remaining team members fire again and they kill another SWAT team member. The other SWAT members killed 3 commando team members. The shooting stops and they are now at standoff. Akiu gives new orders, the orders the remaining 5 members of the commando team to evacuate. They run towards the door and continue to fire as they ran past the SWAT team. The SWAT team took over behind pillars and small walls. The continued to run towards the steps. The team members fire at the SWAT team and the SWAT Team fires back. The commando team runs into the stairway and up the stairs to the roof. A helicopter was waiting for them to arrive. The helicopter resembled a Huey helicopter that was used by the US Army, only it was used by the commando team. It was black and had a sliding side door. The commando team got in and one of the man got into a seat with harness that was pointing out of the side door. In front of him was a mini-gun that was capable of firing large caliber bullets at a high rate. **

**Back on the ground, ZZ and Blitzy was standing near hostage negotiator Johnson who was now speaking to the about the incident. He had reservations about letting them in there but now he had started to respect them somewhat. He commended them for saving the hostages. **

"**I may not agree you're a good guy but I commend your actions of saving the hostages, you did great." Johnson complimented. **

"**It was the security guys who helped us. They should get the credit. " ZZ deflected the comments towards them**

"**Sir, he have a report from air support, a helicopter with some armed guys that aren't our people was spotted on the roof." A non-descript officer reported.**

"**Must be that team that Max told us about and you described" Johnson told to ZZ. **

"**Send up a SWAT…." before being interrupted by ZZ**

"**No, you will send no one up there, your men are in complete danger if you go up there. This is for us to take care of. " ZZ insisted.**

"**Do it, but when you catch them, save one to be arrested and brought to trial by me personally." Johnson requested playfully.**

"**Ok, I can even bring the leader to you." ZZ replied smilingly. **

**ZZ and Blitzy grabbed their weaponry and back into the building. The building was now abandoned. The inside of the building was a mess of debris, destroyed pillars and walls, bullet casings and glass." They ran in the stairways and up to the roof. They came out on the roof and saw that the helicopter had left. **

**A Georgia State Police helicopter raised up in front of the building and hovered their. An officer reported on his radio he saw nothing on the roof. Suddenly the helicopter rose up from behind the building. The side door of the helicopter was now open, inside, a man armed with the mini-gun aimed at the Georgia State Police Helicopter. The man fired the mini-gun, the barrel rotated and the gun fired at a rate so fast that it couldn't be counted, the casings fell to earth. The large caliber bullets tore holes into the helicopter that were size of golf balls. The men inside the helicopter scream as they were hit. Suddenly they exploded in a shower of blood as golf ball sized holes appeared inside of them. The helicopter then flew out of control and spiral downwards. The helicopter then crashed into the side of the Cartoon Network building and crumpled in a mess of metal and glass. The helicopter than exploded in a fireball and spread it's fire down the hallway. The remains of the helicopter then fell to earth and left a fiery metal mess on the ground. The mini-gun then fired again at ZZ and Blitzy. They ran away from the bullets at it hit the ground beneath them. The bullets hit the intake and put bullet holes in it. Blitzy and ZZ ran down the stairs as bullets hit the ground and the door behind them. They ran down the stairs and down the first floor hallway and out the lobby back outside the Cartoon Network building. They went back over to the commander.**

**The Final Battle is about to begin….. **


	8. Endgame

**Chapter 7: **

**Endgame**

**ZZ and Blitzy stood near the commander, they had witnessed the helicopter crashing into the side of the Cartoon Network building. They were now wondering what was next to happen. ZZ had told the commander about the helicopter that the commando team was using and how it shot down the Georgia State Police helicopter. The police was now at alert. They were running around doing various tasks such as assessing the situation and planning a strategy for the next situation.**

**Suddenly, the black helicopter rose from above the building. The sound of the blades had gotten everyone's attention. The mini-gun was then trained downwards are the police force that had gathered at the Cartoon Network. ZZ and the commander noticed it and yelled in tandem "GET OUT OF HERE!…" The officers begin running back along with the other people at the scene such as the media, the red cross and the medical teams. The mini-gun fired at the police force, the bullets tore through some of the police cars and shredded them, the cars exploded from the bullets tearing through them. What was left from the attack was nothing but burning frames. The mini-gun fired on the command center truck and tore it up. The men inside were hit and die. The command center truck was then shredded, it's metallic frame flew to shrapnel and the wood interior disintegrated. It aimed at the media and the innocent bystanders. It fires and it's bullets bounce off the ground. The bullets hit some of the innocent bystanders including a woman and 4 men. Their bodies explode in a mess of bloody bullet wounds. It fires again killing 2 more people. It wounds about a dozen others. It hits one woman in the legs, another man in the arm, another in the back and it hit another one in the legs. **

**ZZ has had enough and runs back into the building without Blitzy, the transport continued to fire at the police force and the people. The black helicopter destroys vehicles and wounds 4 more. ZZ runs back to the office upstairs and retrieves a large metal box. He then runs down the stairs and back outside the building again. He runs over to the commander and opens the box. What it reveals is a large rectangular object that had a square attached to it's back. On it's side was a large display screen. It showed a video image of the scene with computer generated graphics superimposed over it. He pulls out a large clip and puts it inside. It was a missile launcher. He looks at the display and points the weapon at the helicopter. The computer generated graphics superimpose a targeting graphic over the helicopter. On the display was also the numbers that shows the distance, speed and the type of missile that was loading. The missile was an infrared targeting missile with a camera on board. ZZ pulled the trigger and it fires the missile. The missile equipped with a camera actually honed onto the helicopter. The computer generate graphic was superimposed over the image of the black helicopter. It was the same as the one used by the launcher. The missile then flies toward the helicopter, it hits the helicopter causing it to lose control briefly. The explosion destroys the mini-gun and shrapnel kills the man who is holding it. The other team members piled into the helicopter are surprised. The pilot regains control. Another missile hits the back of the helicopter and puts a hole in it. The helicopter flies off in a southern direction on fire and smoking. ZZ and the commander cheer "YES" but the cheer is short lived. ZZ believed that they were heading towards Hartsfield International Airport. The commander puts out an alert to the Atlanta airport to the police and the security of the airport about the commando team. ZZ asks for a helicopter, the commander calls for an Atlanta PD helicopter. The helicopter flies from the west and lands on a section of parking lot near the police force that wasn't used. ZZ ran to it and got on, the helicopter took off and flew in the southern direction after the other helicopter. **

**The black helicopter carrying the commando team was now damaged and struggling to stay in the air, the pilot struggled to keep the aircraft from crashing. The engine sputtered and cut on and off intermittently as it was damaged in the attack. They end up flying over a suburban neighborhood. The helicopter flew erratically over houses and trees. **

"**We have to ditch this thing, we can find another way to get to Hartsfield." The pilot declared. **

"**Ok, land up on that street." Akiu commanded to the pilot**

**The pilot then aligned the helicopter parallel to the street. The helicopter tended to spin to the right since the shaft connecting the tail rotor was damaged. The helicopter engine then cut off and the helicopter was dead weight. The helicopter pitched down nose first and flew forward along the street. It then crashed nose first into the concrete. The metal helicopter slid along the ground with a sickening sliding sound of metal grinding along concrete. The helicopter then crumpled a little and the glass shattered. The people inside were thrown around and debris flew all around them. The helicopter went a little to the left and the blades hit a few cars, tearing the roof off of them, the blades were then torn off. The helicopter realigned and slide along the street. The helicopter broke into two pieces, the body and tail section. The tail section was left behind while the body continued sliding along the ground until it came to a complete stop in front of a house. **

**The team staggered out of the wreckage and regained their composure. The went back inside and got their weapons. They then gathered in front of the wreckage and searched for a vehicle. They saw a 1980's dodge minivan that was driven by a man. The man appeared to be working class, wearing a blue uniform that had a company logo on it. They approach the minivan and surround it. The man is surprised at the commando team armed with weapons. Akiu opens the door when the man says "Hey, what's going on,…What's with the weapons? Am I under arrest? is this a carjacking? Akiu aims her automatic weapon at him and open fire killing the man. She then throws his body in the street and gets into the driver seat. The rest of the team get in and she drives off. **

**The minivan drives down the street. Inside Akiu is driving like a maniac, she is doing near 60 mph on the suburban street. At one point, she nearly hit a child playing in the street. She continues to drive down the street. She talks to one of the team members**

"**Where is Hartsfield, the transport is supposed to meet us there." Akiu inquired. **

"**It's down the freeway south, just drive down the street for a few miles and you will reach it. " The member replied. **

**The Atlanta PD helicopter with ZZ on board flies over the scene, they fly over a neighborhood and they fly upon the wreckage of the black helicopter which was strewn all over the street. They see a dead man bleeding in the street. They get a radio call that a commando team shot and killed the driver and drove up the street with his minivan, they were heading west up the street. They flew down the street until they saw the minivan, they continued to follow it.**

**The minivan turned onto the freeway and continued towards Hartsfield at high speed, it was swerving around cars. They then got off at the exit towards Hartsfield. The helicopter followed as the car went up the main avenue towards Hartsfield. The helicopter then turns away from the area where Hartsfield is located. **

"**Why we turning away?" ZZ asked **

"**This is restricted airspace, we can't fly in there, we might hit a plane that is taking off or landing. We have to turn back." The pilot explained**

"**Can you land us in that parking lot near Hartsfield?" ZZ replied.**

"**Yes…." The pilot then aligned the helicopter to land on the parking lot. The helicopter hovered in mid-air and then descended slowly onto the parking lot. The helicopter then touched down slowly. ZZ got out and then moved away as the helicopter took off. ZZ was looking for a car to use to get to Hartsfield. He found one, an old 4 door. He then picked up a rock from the ground and threw it into the glass. The glass broke and ZZ unlocks the door. He then breaks the ignition and cross circuit's the wire and the car starts. ZZ then drives towards Hartsfield. **

**The minivan continues towards the gate leading to the airfield. A guard gets out and says "Halt", Another stands watch. One team member then climbs out of the rooftop and pulls his automatic weapon and fires at the two guards killing them. The man gets back in the car and the minivan drives through the gates. The gates get pushed aside and the minivan continued on the airfield until it gets to a hangar. The minivan stops and the team gets out. The team goes into the garage. ZZ approaches Hartsfield and sees the gate smashed. He drives into the gate and drives on the airfield until he sees the minivan besides the hangar. He pulls the car beside the hangar so he couldn't be seen and gets out of the car. ZZ searches around the hangar for a door to get in and sees one on the left side. He finds that it is open and sneaks in as not to be seen or heard. **

**ZZ was now inside the hangar. It was a massive structure with lights hanging off the ceilings. There was few equipment except of a few tanks and a toolbox. In the center was the massive transport ship that the commando team had used. The commando team then came in, ZZ then hid behind the toolbox. He watched the team get into the transport. The engines then powered up and put out a great amount of heat and exhaust. The noise became so incredible that ZZ couldn't hear anything outside the hangar. The transport begin moving an ZZ begin running towards it. The transport taxied outside the hangar and turned right. ZZ ran behind it, trying to catch it. The transport continued to accelerate, ZZ ran after it. ZZ then spots an access panel on the bottom and he runs faster until he catches it. He holds on to a handle. He reads an instruction sticker stuck to the panel saying "PULL DOWN". ZZ then begins pulling down on the handle as he was running behind the transport and then holding on to the panel. He finally gets it open and he sees that it leads to a small space that leads inside the transport. He then runs faster and grabs onto the sides of the space. He manages to find a place to put his fingers and to get a grip. ZZ then stops running as his legs were dangling outside the panel. He struggles to get inside.**

** A squad of police cars then pulled behind the transport. The police cars then pursued the transport. The transport then accelerated to take off speed. The police cars struggled to keep up. ZZ was dangling out of the panel, struggling to keep inside the vehicle. ZZ didn't see the police cars. The transport then begin lifting off with it's engines at full. The transport left the ground and ZZ was now dangling about 100 feet off the ground. In one of the police cars, an officer pulled an MP-5 sub-machine gun out the window and shot it at the transport which was not about 200 feet off the ground. The bullets hit the metal around it. ZZ was still dangling when he heard the pocks of bullets hitting the metal. He looked down and saw police cars, one of them with a man shooting a sub-machine gun at him. ZZ then used all his strength to pull himself up in the small space. He manages to pull himself into the small space and finds a section to lay inside. He looks outside to see that he is off the ground and flying over neighborhood. He then closes the access panel and then lays on the section. **

**The transport accelerated and turned left over Atlanta and flew towards the ocean. The vehicle then aligned itself to fly straight. ZZ now got up to check out his surroundings. He found that he was now inside a room with a lot of equipment. It was the maintenance section of the transport. It contain the radio equipment, the engine equipment and computer systems that were designed for different functions such as autopilot, navigation and flight control. ZZ then went towards a metal door that lead to the second section containing the commando team. ZZ pulled a metal handle and the door open but he caught it as to not alert Akiu and the others. He peered out and saw them standing near the metal bar. ZZ listened to the conversation as the commando team talked amongst themselves. **

"…**We didn't win this victory, we were caught off guard, they had more firepower, more people and more support than we anticipated. Our intelligence showed only a small ragtag group but we were taken by surprise." Akiu conversed with another member. **

"**We will win again, this one was just a fluke." The team member assured. **

"…**I know one thing, I can't wait 'till we get back to Japan, after our debriefing, I am going to go back to my place and have a big old bowl of ramen. **

"…**I am going to go back to the country and maybe take up scenery." another team member chimed in. **

"…**let's not forget our brothers and sisters in battle who died in battle, we won't forget them." Another team member paid tribute.**

"**They won't make it to Japan, if I have anything to do with it. They killed multiple number of people and tried to destroy the Cartoon Network." ZZ assured himself. **

**ZZ had an idea, he would sabotage one of the main systems and call attention to himself and get a disguise. ZZ closed the metal door gingerly and then went over to the engine control and saw a mess of wires. He pulled one and it had no effect, it seemed. He then pulled another and it still didn't have an effect. He then pulled another and noticed a change in the tone of the engine. In the pilot section, the pilots noticed on the display that one of the engines wasn't operating at full power, then the display went out. The pilot called into the second section.**

"**We have a problem with one of the engines, it isn't operating at full power, also the display isn't operating. Could someone check it out." **

**One of the team members went into the section with the equipment. ZZ was hiding in the darkness of the room. The man opened the metal door, came in and walked into the room and closed the metal door. He didn't see ZZ inside the room. Suddenly, ZZ came at him and surprised him. ZZ punched the man in the stomach and caused him to fall, the man was winded and fell to the ground. ZZ picked up a metal object and hit the man upside his head. This caused him to lose consciousness. ZZ then took off the man's uniform leaving him in his underwear and undershirt and took his armor and weapon. He put on the uniform and armor. ZZ tied the man up with the cables he pulled out and gagged him with a piece of clothing ZZ tore from his original uniform. ZZ went out of the metal door. He closed it behind him. **

**ZZ now in the disguise came out, Akiu looked at him, he didn't know he was actually ZZ in a disguise. She thought it was the same man. She asked him about the engine problem. **

"**Did you check out the engine problem." Akiu asked**

"**Yes, everything seems to check out, when we land we could get a maintenance man to come and check out the engine problem." ZZ played the roll of a team member. **

**The transport was now over the Atlantic Ocean, it was now flying at near supersonic speed. ZZ could see this in the cockpit as the pilot flew the transport towards Japan. **

**Suddenly, a noise was heard in the equipment section, another team member walked over to check it out. ZZ was now becoming tense. He watched as the man walked over to the metal door and opened it looking inside. ZZ hoped he hid the person well. The man looked inside and saw nothing. He then closed the metal door. ZZ breathed a sigh of relief.**

"**It was nothing." the team member assured. **

"**Guess the fight with ZZ and those terrorists fuckers got us tense. We can relax when we get back to Japan…" Akiu spoke to the team member**

**Suddenly, the metal door flew open with such force that it hit the bulkhead and surprised everyone. They were even more surprised when they saw a man in his underwear and undershirt tied up with cables and gagged. Everyone looked in shock. The man had crawled out the section and used his head to open the door.**

"**Everybody we have a stowaway on board! STAY WHERE YOU ARE." Akiu commanded in a loud, forceful voice. The man pointed to team member 5 who is actually ZZ disguised as him. **

"**IT'S ZZ, THAT FUCKER IS ON THIS SHIP. ITS HIM." Akiu screamed out. **

**The other members pointed their weapons at him now disguised as a team member, ZZ pulled off his helmet and revealed himself. Everyone pointed their automatic weapons at him. ZZ then ran over to Akiu and grabbed her. He pointed the automatic weapon to her side.**

"**Try something and this bitch is dead, I can be just as crazy and deadly as you." ZZ looked with determination**

"**You will never get out of here, you will be a dead man being fed to the sharks before you get out of here." Akiu told ZZ**

"**Oh yeah, who's got the gun pointed to your side, your in no position to make threats." ZZ fired back.**

"**You're a two bit terrorist, nothing more, no one will recognize you for this act of terror." Akiu taunted him.**

"**Oh yeah and this terrorist has a weapon aimed at your back, who's the two bit terrorist now." ZZ taunted back.**

**Just then Akiu grabbed the gun and struggled with ZZ. The team pointed their guns at them trying to target who to shoot. Akiu spins ZZ around and the gun points at the pilot. 2 of the team members grab ZZ's arm and they struggle. They spin around and point the gun at the other team members. They then spin around again and the gun pointed at the pilot again. They struggled to gain control of the gun. Suddenly, a shot fires from the gun and hits the pilot, he dies instantly and the transport begins to go out of control. The transport lists to one side and throws the team to the wall. It lists again and throws the team to the other side. Akiu moves to the pilot controls and maneuvers the transport to level. **

**ZZ grabs Akiu by the neck and attempts to throw her out of the seat but another team member rams him from the side. ZZ is thrown to the wall. The team member is 300lbs, burly and has a bad attitude. He picks ZZ up by the back of the shirt and throws him against the wall head first. ZZ gets up and rams him into the wall. The burly man then punches ZZ in the stomach and punches him in the face, ZZ is thrown towards the door leading outside the transport. The burly man opens the door and suddenly a wind blew inside the transport due to the pressure difference outside and the pressurized cabin pressure inside. The team held on to the pole. **

**The burly man came towards ZZ and ZZ ran towards the man. The man punches him onto the floor, ZZ gets up and holds on to the sides of the doorway. The burly man kicks ZZ in the stomach in an attempt to kick him outside. The burly man grabs ZZ and tries to push him outside. ZZ kicks him in the stomach and spins around. ZZ kicks him in the back and then grabs him by the back. "Have a nice flight fucker." ZZ says and throws him outside the transport. The man screams and flies past the transport and then flies into the transport's jet engine. The man hits a turbine and gets shredded up into small fleshy bits. The engine spews out blood and smoke and fleshy bits.**

**ZZ then comes back inside, The remaining 4 team members and Akiu point weapons at ZZ. Suddenly, an explosion shakes the transport and it flies out of control. Apparently the combination of ZZ's sabotage and the man hitting the engine causes major damage. The transport then pitched downward falling from 10,000 feet in the air. The transport begins to accelerate downwards towards the ocean. The G forces pull the remaining team members, Akiu and ZZ up to the back of the vehicle. ZZ sees a section in the wall to his side with about 20 emergency jet packs. He grabs one and put it to his back. He moves towards the door when suddenly, Akiu grabs his leg in an attempt to pull him back in. ZZ kicks her off him knocking her unconscious. ZZ then goes towards the door and readies his jetback. The jetpack was two cylinders with hand controls for each hand that consisted of a joystick. ZZ reads the instruction on the hand control that says "PUSH JOYSTICK FOR THRUST." ZZ pushes the joystick forward and the jetpack fires up and ZZ flies outside of the transport. **

**The transport continues it's downward flight towards the ocean. ZZ flies the jetpack away from the transport until it runs out of fuel. The jetpack only has a 5 gallon fuel supply and it burns through about 3 liters per second. These are meant only to ease the decent into the ground for safety. ZZ ditches his jetpack about 100 feet over water and falls into the ocean. He hit's the ocean and splashes, he sinks about 20 feet but swims back up to the surface. ZZ pulls his head back over the surface. He watches the transport downward flight towards the ocean. Inside the transport, Akiu tries to get to the controls but she is pinned to the wall by the G-forces. She watches as the ocean flies towards the transport. She says "Oh shit.." and the transport crashes into the ocean. A wall of water hit's the glass, shatters it and flies inside the transport. ZZ watches at the transport flies into the ocean at top speed and creates an apocalyptic splash that can be seen as far away as ZZ was, then a fireball erupts from that spot. ZZ watches and floats in the ocean. Suddenly, he hears another jet sound. He sees a shadow and sees a gigantic humanoid robot floating over him. It was 20 feet tall, black, It's torso was square, it's head was cylindrical but detailed with humanoid features. It had jet engine in it's feet. It was called Jungle Fiver. **

"**Hey ZZ, it's Blitzy and Genosix, we're gonna save you" Blitzy called out over a loudspeaker inside the robot. **

**The robot lifts it's arm and a door in the side of the robot opens vertically and a rope comes out. ZZ grabs onto the rope and is pulled inside the robot. He is pulled into a small bay and ZZ is given a blanket by Blitzy. Genosix is flying the robot. "Fly us back to Atlanta" Blitzy told Genosix and he complied. The robot was now headed back to Atlanta. **

**The gigantic robot flew over the blue ocean and it reached the cost at supersonic speed. ZZ walked over to Blitzy, who was sitting besides Genosix in the other seat. He was concerned about Ikki, Erika and Medabee and wondered about their well-being. **

"**How's Erika? Is she alright?" ZZ was concerned to know about the girl**

"**Yes, she is now getting surgery at the Atlanta Medical Center. We're flying there right now." Blitzy answered.**

"**I wonder how everyone there is going to react to a gigantic robot flying over a medical center." ZZ joked. **

**The gigantic robot flew over the city of Atlanta and flew to the west at near supersonic speed until it reached the Atlanta Medical Center. The gigantic robot stopped in mid-air over the helicopter pad and the side door opened up. ZZ and Blitzy got out by using ropes that were attached to harnesses and were lowered down to the pad. The took off the harnesses and went into the top door of the helicopter pad. **

**They went down the stairs into the lobby where they were met by a security officer with a gun pointed at them. Just then hostage negotiator Johnson met them. He told the security officer it was alright, ZZ was with him. ZZ asked how Johnson knew he was coming and he said he figured this is where they would come since this was the closest medical facility to the Cartoon Network. ZZ asked a desk technician where Erika was. The desk technician directed them into a room on the south wing where there was a room and inside was Erika. She was lying on the hospital bed with an IV drip in her arm and a heart monitor connected to her, she was sleeping. A doctor came in.**

"**Are you the people who saved this child?" The doctor asked**

"**Yes, we are." ZZ replied**

"**Well she is lucky, the bullet wound lodged into her lung but didn't hit any major blood vessels. We had to do emergency surgery to get it out." The doctor explained. **

"**It's just good she's all right" ZZ was relieved **

**Two hours later, Erika woke up and saw her friends as they came to the hospital, she was surprise to see them. Ikki walked over to her so did Medabee. ZZ was smiling and Blitzy was sheepish. Ninjzz was there too, he was smiling as well. Johnson was smiling as well. Ikki was teary eyed because his friend had survived. **

"**Hi guy's, how you doing." Erika spoke softly.**

"**Good to see you about, The whole gang is here." ZZ showed everyone. **

"**We almost lost you there, good heroics there, Ikki told us how you saved his life." Blitzy was sheepish unlike her tomboyish self. **

"**How did you defeat Max, those other dudes and those anime crazies with guns?" Erika was not getting back to her reporter self although she spoke softly. **

"**Well…." **

**ZZ told the whole story of how they defeated Max Steel, Gary Oak, Loudmouth and the rest, how they destroyed the mutant cyborg in the basement and how ZZ defeated the commando team. Erika was surprised and used a notepad found in the hospital drawer to write it down. **

**Jungle Fiver flies towards the north, flying back towards Mega Corp City, the sun set as the gigantic robot flies towards the big city. It seems to be unimpeded as it flies to an unknown and unidentified location somewhere outside Mega Corps City. The gigantic robot gets vertical in mid-air and the ground opens up and reveals a pit. The robot lowers slowly inside the pit.**

**Back home inside the underground complex where ZZ and Blitzy and the bots stayed. Life returned to normal (if you could call it that) as the robots played like they usually do. The atmosphere was loud and riotous. Blitzy begin to chase another robot who had thrown a ball at her. ZZ was working on a way to stop the Mega Corps from taking over the world and Genosix was inventing technology to do it. Blitzy came over to ZZ. **

"**Ikki, Erika and Medabee went back home to Japan, they are going to have a lot of stories to tell…" ZZ told Blitzy now knowing they were back in Japan safe. **

**The Cartoon Network was back to normal as well, people and 'toons now went about their business( if you could call it that) doing all kinds of tasks, animating cartoons, recording soundtracks and broadcasting cartoons all over the world. The damage to the building had now been repaired and it was as pristine as it was before the situation began. **

**Back in Japan, Ikki Tenryou was having dinner with his parents. They had the traditional Japanese dinner. They sat on the floor and ate from bowls using chopsticks. Ikki between bites told of his adventure in the Cartoon Network. Medabee would occasionally interrupt and say it was exaggerated which irritated Ikki. **

**Erika had published what happened at the Cartoon Network to the school paper. It was so good it was published to the Japanese Press which went around the world to all the presses. Erika had won an award for her account of what happened in the Cartoon Network. **

**Life was back to normal….**

**The End**


End file.
